


Tasting Star Light (On 3 Sets of Lips)

by eternal_seokjin



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Kim Taehyung | V, Angst, Bottom Lee Taemin, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Smut, Switch Park Jimin (BTS), Top Choi Minho, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_seokjin/pseuds/eternal_seokjin
Summary: Minho has been in love with his best friend since forever. But Taemin was determined to be unattached... Until suddenly he wasn't. Taehyung spent his entire life pining after happiness with his best friend, only to have it ripped away when Jimin finds someone else. The rational response? Hatch a plan to make their respective crushes jealous. The part where they fell in love with each other, however, wasn't part of the plan.
Relationships: Cho Minho/Kim Taehyung | V/Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS), Choi Minho/Kim Taehyung | V, Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Kudos: 49





	1. Friends with Benefits

“My father is _literally_ trying to _murder_ me.”

Minho didn’t bother to bite back his grin as soon as he entered the salon. He crossed the room as the handsome hairstylist whined and stomped one foot.

“You know, they say that a haircut is similar to going to a bar,” Minho commented as he took a seat.

“What?”

He lifted his chin to allow the cape to nestle against his throat. “The patrons dump their worries onto the stylist the same as they would a bartender. It’s cheap therapy. The bartender – and stylist – aren’t supposed to do things the other way around.”

Minho met Taemin’s gaze in the mirror, smirking at his pout.

“I’m having a crisis, hyung,” Taemin whined. Minho sighed patiently.

“Fine. Your father is _metaphorically_ trying to murder you – I strongly doubt he’s intending to physically kill his youngest. Why do you think he’s out to get you?”

Taemin’s pout increased, making him look years younger than he actually was.

“He wants to arrange a marriage. Who even _does_ that anymore?”

“Well, I mean quite a few families? It’s not like you _have_ to marry the person he introduces you to.”

Taemin snorted, picking up his comb and spraying Minho’s hair lightly. “He all but threatened to cut me off and kick me out if I didn’t. Which is why I say, he’s out to get me.”

“Who’s the person, do you know?”

“Her name is Park Jisoo.”

“Oh, I know of that family. They’re pretty wealthy.”

“So my father said. I don’t _care_ though. I don’t want to marry anyone, I’m happy how I am and I don’t wanna be tied down. If he’s so keen on me getting hitched, I might as well marry _you_.”

Minho snorted. “That’s never gonna happen.”

Taemin pouted again. “Why are you laughing?”

“Look, you and I might have fun in bed, but you said it yourself. You don’t want to be tied down. If you married me I’d drive you nuts. And either way, your dad is trying to set you up with a girl because he hates that you’re interested in men at all. Marrying me would set both of our fathers off.”

“It’d be fun to watch their heads explode though, wouldn’t it? Remember the first time your dad caught us kissing in the pool?”

“I thought mine was going to drown us both. I’ve never seen his face get so red. But to be fair… We were kids.”

“We were _teenagers_. All of our straight friends were already making out with their girlfriends in the broom closets.”

Minho chuckled. “Point made. Maybe she won’t be so bad. Everyone knows you’re a natural charmer, you’ll win her over in no time. You just have to make it clear you have boundaries and the marriage is a professional thing only.”

“That’s not fair to her.”

Minho smiled patiently. He watched Taemin through the mirror as he shaped the cut he knew Minho preferred, his brows furrowed in concentration. He’d known the man since Taemin was born, nearly – they’d grown up side by side in their apartment complex otherwise filled with teens and adults. Though there was an age gap, Minho adored Taemin, more than his same age friends most of the time. When Taemin realized at puberty that he might not be entirely into girls, it was natural for him to come to Minho… And to subsequently experiment with him.

Minho knew he was Taemin’s safety and friend… But not more.

Taemin had a reputation around their city as a bit of a player. People always came and went from his bed, and they had since he was barely legal. Minho was a constant, but the idea of being something more… It was a fantasy. Minho knew that, and resigned himself to what he was given. He loved Taemin in every way possible, and his happiness was what mattered. Minho honestly didn’t believe Taemin would ever find someone to settle down with – he was just too… _Lee Taemin_. Bouncing from person to person, content with a few nights of fun before moving on. It worked for them. Taemin never tired of Minho.

“So, when do you start shooting for your new role?” Taemin asked, breaking Minho’s inner dialogue.

“Hm? Oh, next week.”

“Do you need to leave Seoul for it?”

Minho grunted an affirmative. “Yeah, a month in Andong.”

“Ooh, it’s pretty there,” Taemin commented. He leaned down, resting his chin on Minho’s shoulder. “Pack me in your suitcase and take me with you.”

Minho beamed, pushing Taemin’s head playfully. “I wish. I don’t know any of the actors. There’s some rookie too, heard he thinks he’s hot shit.”

Taemin wrinkled his nose. “Gross.”

“I mean, he might be. I got that reputation too when I was new because I _was_ good. I’ll give him a shot, but…” He shrugged the shoulder Taemin wasn’t perched on. “I’ll miss you.”

“Wanna hang out tonight?” Taemin smirked, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Have a little fun?”

Minho chuckled. “Where’s Sehyoon?”

“Ah,” Taemin straightened up, angling his comb back to Minho’s hair. “You know how it is, easy come, easy go.”

“Dumped him, didn’t you?”

“Mutual separation. He wanted more, you know me.”

“He was cute.”

“He’s single.”

Minho snorted. “Not a chance. I’m not even dating you and I’ve got my hands full.”

Taemin smacked the back of Minho’s head with the comb. “I have scissors.”

Minho winced, rubbing the spot. “Such a brat.”

Taemin beamed at that, his entire face lighting up as he did. Minho couldn’t help but smile, his heart doing an all too familiar two step beat against his ribs. He knew he’d never end up with Taemin… But it didn’t stop him from secretly wanting to.

***

Minho bowed politely to Taemin’s father when he opened the door, not bothering to hide his smirk. “Good evening, Sir. Is Taemin in?”

“Not for the likes of you.”

Though Taemin’s father tolerated Minho to some degree, he was no fool about what went on between the two.

“I heard you intend to arrange a meeting for Taemin with the Park girl. She is quite beautiful.”

Taemin’s father straightened a little, scowling. “Her family is powerful. And she has the firm hand the boy needs.”

“Well, he does like a firm hand,” Minho bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the subtle widening of Taemin’s father’s eyes. “I mean… He certainly needs it to keep in line, correct?”

“Hm.”

“He discussed it with me today. He’s quite nervous. Wondered if I could come over before my trip and relax him, get him energized to meet his potential bride to be. That’s why I’m here.’ Minho planted his most sweet smile, letting his head tilt just a bit. “Nothing scandalous.”

Taemin’s father’s eyes narrowed. “Hm… He’s in his room, playing that damned music too loud.” He stepped aside, allowing Minho in. “For a boy his age, he certainly acts like a child. You’re older than him, shouldn’t you be a better influence?”

Minho smiled and bowed as he stepped out of his sneakers. “Ah, you know your son better than anyone, Mr. Lee. He’s as stubborn as a mule. It’s an admirable trait, even if it drives us all a bit insane. It’ll come in handy in business.”

“I suppose you’re right. Go. Go, leave the door open a crack. I know how your kind is.”

Minho nodded and jogged up the stairs, rapping on Taemin’s door before opening it and slipping through. He shut it firmly, kicking Taemin’s makeshift doorstop under it to effectively lock it.

Taemin was stretched out on his bed in a pair of shredded jeans, showing more skin than they were covering. He was flipping through a magazine, and glanced up when Minho entered.

“You came.”

“Not yet, but I intend to.”

Taemin smirked, sitting up and tossing the magazine aside. “Well come on then.” He leaned back on his hands, shifting to show off the curve of his body. Minho sighed deeply, letting his gaze roam over Taemin. He stripped off his hoodie and t-shirt, crawling up Taemin’s legs.

“You’re a tease,” he scolded without venom when their noses brushed. Taemin smirked.

“It’s only teasing if I don’t come through with it.” He slid his palm down Minho’s chest, cupping his crotch and giving a playful squeeze that had Minho’s eyelids fluttering. “And you know I always come through.”

“Oh, I do.” Minho brushed his lips over Taemin’s neck. “How are you feeling it today?”

Taemin laid back, looking up at Minho. “Hm. Not too rough… But don’t go easy on me either.”

“Deal… Do you still have my bag?”

Taemin nodded, then jutted his chin toward his closet. “Floor, left side… What do you need from it?” His lips curved up into a smirk.

“Guess you’ll have to find out.” Minho winked and wiggled off the bed, heading over to the closet. He dug around a bit before rising, turning back to the bed.

Taemin’s grin was irrationally bright given the handful of items Minho had. He held a heavy black rope and a bottle of lube, as well as a thin strip of flat wood like an unmarked ruler, and a sturdy rubber ring. He crawled back onto the bed, placing all the items but the rope onto the stand.

“Arms up.”

Taemin obeyed, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. He wet his lips, glancing up as Minho tied his arms together with the rope, then wound it through the rungs of the bedframe.

“I love when you’re like this,” Taemin whispered, nudging Minho’s arm with his cheek.

“Like what?”

“Bossy. Firm.”

“You need it,” Minho said, tugging the rope firmly. He grabbed Taemin’s jaw in a firm grip, squeezing just enough to pinch. “You’re a little shit. Always talking back and mouthing off to your elders. You’re lucky I do this instead of beating your ass.”

Taemin smirked. “I suck your cock too good for you to _really_ be mad at any of that.”

Minho leaned forward, brushing his mouth against Taemin’s. “Says you.” He shoved his head back hard enough that Taemin bumped it against the wood frame, grimacing. He grinned broadly when Minho scooted down, tugging his belt off. He twisted his hips, helping Minho as much as he could to pull of his jeans. Minho swore.

“You know, if these weren’t so skintight…”

“Everyone would be disappointed,” Taemin snarked.

“I’d probably already be playing with your dick,” Minho said, finally yanking the denim down his slender legs. He tossed it off the bed and grabbed the base of Taemin’s foot firmly, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Don’t—” Taemin warned, his own eyes widening. Minho scraped his nail along the arch of Taemin’s foot, chuckling when he squeaked and began to writhe.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he whined.

“You gonna be good? Or keep being a little brat?” Minho tickled him again.

“I’ll be good!” Taemin promised. Minho freed his foot, grabbed his boxers instead and yanking them off.

He pushed his legs open, sliding his hands over the smooth skin of his thighs. “You’re so ridiculously beautiful.”

“You don’t need to flirt,” Taemin said with a bright laugh, “I’ve been giving you my ass since we were teenagers.”

Minho smiled, but the words cut more deeply than Taemin would ever realize. It may have been true; they’d taken one another’s virginities, but Minho wished beyond all else that one day his praises and compliments and teasing suggestions would be seen as more… As a viable option for Taemin. But it just wasn’t in the cards. So he hid the hurt behind grins and playful flirtations, opting instead to be everything Taemin wanted.

He pushed his legs open a little further, the glint of something metallic catching his eye.

“Oh—”

“Found my surprise.” Taemin twisted his hips, spreading his legs wide to reveal a sturdy silver anal plug nestled in his ass. “I got myself ready for you. I know how worked up we get… Thought this could make it… Kinda fun.”

“You… You are perfect,” Minho whispered. He moved up, grabbing the thin wooden paddle. He smacked it on his own hand, ignoring the tickling sting in favor of watching the way Taemin’s eyes dilated, his lips parting. Almost tickle soft, he brushed the edge of the paddle along the curve of Taemin’s muscle, watching it tense and relax. The first time he’d discovered Taemin had this kink it had been an accident. They’d been making out and Taemin, per his usual teasing attitude, had risen to walk off, earning a sharp swat on his bare ass. Their relationship escalated naturally afterward, each learning the other’s secret kinks and preferences. Despite the number of people Taemin slept with, Minho was the only one he relaxed like this with.

The first crack of the wood on his thigh landed on a quiet beat of the music. Taemin’s moan broke into a giggle. “Shh… My Dad’s gonna hear.”

“He can’t get in,” Minho said simply, smacking the other side just as hard. Taemin gasped, moaning softly. Minho alternated his smacks between the inner thighs and outer thighs, pausing every few strikes to massage the welted skin. He let a blow land lightly on Taemin’s stomach, just a few centimeter’s away from his cock, just enough to startle.

Taemin whined, his hips twitching up.

“Ohh… You liked that,” Minho said simply, a teasing lit in his tone. Taemin nodded, his eyes fluttering open.

“Again.”

“You don’t to be the boss,” Minho warned. He swatted Taemin’s exposed forearm with some force, watching the smooth skin redden and welt. “Try that again. Politely.”

Taemin bared his teeth, eyes narrowing. “Hit me again.”

Minho swatted his other forearm, giving it a matching welt.

“Somewhere _else_ ,” Taemin growled. Minho dropped the paddle and slapped Taemin across the cheek. He gasped, blinking tears from his eyes. Minho smirked, grabbing his chin again and yanking him forward as much as his bound arms would allow. He crawled up, going almost nose to nose with him.

“Don’t. Be. A. Brat.”

“Why not?” Taemin breathed. “You fucking love it. I can see how hard your cock is already.” He jerked his hips up, emphasizing his point. Minho squeezed harder.

“I’ll only fuck you if you be a good boy for me, Taemin. Can you do that?”

“That’s no fun. Plus… You wanna come too.”

“There are other ways to come.” He slid his thumb over Taemin’s plush bottom lip, pushing it into his mouth and pressing down on his tongue. “I do have the gag.”

Taemin’s eyes fluttered for a moment, and Minho knew he was affecting him.

“Would you like me to get that, baby?” He threatened, his tone measured and even. “Fuck your pretty mouth and not let you come for me?”

Taemin shook his head as well as he could with Minho’s firm grip. “I’ll try to be good.”

“Good boy.” Minho let go of his face and kissed him hard.

He pulled back and grabbed the rubber ring, reaching down to stroke Taemin’s cock a few times. “Remember… You don’t come until I say you can, brat.”

Taemin hissed as Minho slid the ring on, settling it against the base of his cock. He reached lower and grabbed the plug, tugging it. It caught for a moment then slid out, a dribble of lube following.

Minho swore under his breath, sliding two fingers into Taemin. He wiggled.

“Don’t, please, hyung.” He blinked down at him, smiling as politely as he could likely manage. “I’m stretched. I want you just to put it in.”

“You sure? You still seem so tight…”

Taemin snorted. “You know I can take it. Just fuck my ass. Fill me up. I know you want to.” He purred, spreading his legs further. He lifted them with a practiced ease, the muscles in his thighs twitching as he pressed his knees against his chest, his breathing coming in strained pants. The motion gave Minho a perfect view of his ass, wet with lube, the smallest gape when he flexed.

Minho slid his hands up the backs of Taemin’s thighs, feeling the musculature under his palms. Despite his relatively stagnant job as stylist, Taemin had the body of a dancer. He was slender and flexible, head to toe lean muscle and stamina to boot.

“Get my dick wet first,” Minho finally said. He pushed Taemin’s legs back down and rose, stripping out of his jeans and boxers. He stroked his own cock lazily, gaze roaming over Taemin’s bound form.

Taemin peeked through his shaggy bangs, lips parted and wet. He squeezed his thighs together repeatedly, obviously seeking any stimulation he could manage.

“Beg,” Minho growled.

“Please,” Taemin whispered, clearly more eager to please and get his reward than play stubborn. “Come fuck my ass, hyung. You have to go without it for a whole month. Come take what you need, fill me up and make me ache when I sit down. Please, I need it… No one screws me like you do,” he whined, spreading his legs open.

Minho crawled back onto the bed, straddling his chest and fisting his hair.

“Look at me.”

Taemin rolled his eyes up, wetting his lips. “Gonna make me choke on it, _sir_?”

There was the attitude. Minho smirked. “You know it.” He slid his tip over Taemin’s bottom lip.

“Get it nice and wet for your ass.” He pushed his cock in and slid his hips forward until the tip bumped against the back of Taemin’s throat. His shoulders jerked and Minho groaned, tightening his grip on his hair. Starting off slow but persistent, Minho pumped his hips, driving his cock as deep as it would go. He pulled Taemin forward, grunting softly when his throat began to relax, giving into the intrusion. Taemin gagged around him, coughing up spit and precome as Minho worked his cock into his throat.

“There you go, Tae… Swallow it down, baby. Work on that gag reflex,” Minho praised, holding Taemin’s chin with his free hand. Taemin looked up, tears filling his dark eyes. One slid down his cheek, accompanied with a hard gag, that had Minho’s eyes rolling back as his throat squeezed around his tip.

“Fuck… The way I wanna fill your mouth,” he panted. Taemin began to struggle, his hands in fists. Minho pulled back immediately and loosened his grip, searching his face for distress. Taemin coughed, dragging in much needed air.

“Please, not today,” he rasped. “My ass.”

Minho smirked, wiping spit from his chin. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll come up your ass. That mouth is just a damn big temptation.”

Taemin grinned broadly. “When you come back from filming you can come down my throat, okay?”

“Deal.” He kissed him gently, brushing his hair down from where he’d mussed it pulling. He settled between Taemin’s thighs, pushing his knees up to his chest again.  
“Relax.”

Taemin nodded, letting his eyes slip shut. Minho added lube to his spit slicked cock and lined up, taking only a moment before pushing past Taemin’s tight rim. They both moaned. Taemin’s head fell back onto the pillow, a small, contented smile crossing his face.

Minho braced himself on either side of Taemin’s chest and began to thrust, slow and steady to begin. Taemin was unbearably tight, his hole clenching and releasing in a pulse-like rhythm as his body adjusted to the intrusion.

Minho grabbed the paddle again, sliding the edge over Taemin’s cock.

Taemin whined, biting his bottom lip. Minho swatted his tip as gently as he could. Taemin bucked upward, nearly forcing Minho’s cock out. He let his legs fall over Minho’s shoulders, a high whimper slipping from his lips. Minho swatted his cock lightly again, this time driving as deeply as he could.

Taemin cried out, his body tensing. “Stop teasing me,” he snarled, his teeth bared.

“What was that?” Minho asked. He pulled his cock free, ignoring Taemin’s strained plea. Instead, he smacked the thin paddle lightly over Taemin’s gaped hole three times before driving two fingers in, thrusting them aggressively.

“I asked you a question, brat.”

Taemin moaned brokenly, his cock twitching against his heaving stomach. “Fuck me, please— Put it back in!”

“Not until you behave. I warned you.” Minho brought the paddle down on the exposed meat of his ass, grunting when Taemin’s ass clamped down on his fingers. “You don’t control this situation, Taemin. Do you?”

Taemin bit his lap, a smirk curving the corners of his mouth up. “Since you’re using my ass... Don’t I?” He asked. Minho cocked a brow.

“If you wanna be that way.” Minho pushed Taemin’s legs off his shoulders, kneeling between them to keep them spread open. He swatted Taemin’s hole and ass four times in quick succession before placing the paddle aside. He poured lube into his hand and made a fist around his cock before beginning to thrust his hips forward, squeezing and relaxing his fist rhythmically as he did. The wet squelch of the lube and Minho’s grunts punctuated the soft points of the music.

“You sure I need your body?” Minho grunted out. Taemin was squirming on the bed, his hole flexing as he tended and relaxed, clearly needing more. He wet his lips, eyes not leaving Minho’s cock.

“Or do you maybe need my cock up your tight ass to come, hm?”

Taemin chewed his bottom lip. His cock twitched at Minho’s words. “It won’t be as good... Your hand is nothing compared to my hole and you know it.”

“Maybe,” Minho grunted, shivering as he squeezed his tip. “But I’ll still be able to come and be satisfied. Will you?”

Taemin squirmed again. He remained silent, watching Minho masturbate in front of him for a few moments.

“I need it,” Taemin finally whispered.

“Oh? What was that?”

Taemin swallowed thickly. “I need your cock to feel good... Please, Hyung.”

“Ah, I thought so.” Minho stopped jerking off, grabbing the paddle and swatting Taemin’s thigh. “I’m waiting for those special words though.”

“Please!” Taemin hissed.

“No, the other ones.”

Taemin rolled his eyes. Minho swatted his thigh hard with his bare hand, smirking when he whimpered. “Aw, and here I thought you wanted my cock.” He leaned back, fisting his cock again.

“I’m sorry!” Taemin cried. “I— I’m sorry, sir. Please— Use my ass.”

Minho nodded. “There we go.” He knew Taemin was far from sorry; this was just the game they played. He had nothing to be sorry for, but it was damn sexy to watch him plead.

Minho rammed his cock back in, moaning when Taemin clenched around him and bucked off the bed. He grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed before smacking hard three times. Taemin’s ass clenched almost painfully tight, ripping a cry from Minho’s mouth.

He began to fuck into him hard and fast, smacking his ass every few thrusts for that perfect squeeze around his cock.

Taemin writhed under him, his hips twisting to help with the thrusts, head thrown back as soft cries of pleasure-pain fell from his bite swollen lips. He was the most beautiful person Minho had ever seen. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Taemin’s parted lips.

“Tell me how it feels, baby,” he panted.

“Thick—“ Taemin whined, the muscles in his arms bulging as he struggled against the ropes. “So big, it almost hurts... Fuck me harder, please—“ he broke off in a moan when Minho shifted angles, driving just a bit deeper.

Minho leaned back, slowly pushing Taemin’s hips up as he fucked into him.

Taemin smirked, open mouthed. “Wanna see?” He panted. Minho nodded. He reached forward and fisted Taemin’s hair, dragging his head forward. As he did, he folded Taemin’s flexible body more inward, still thrusting into his ass. He grabbed Taemin’s cock and pulled the ring off, angling it outward and pushing his body until Taemin was able to place the tip of his own cock into his mouth.

His eyes rolled back as he sucked, moan muffled.

Minho swore, his cock throbbing hard at the sight. He continued to fuck Taemin’s ass, each thrust shifting the cock between his lips.

“You wanna come like this?” Minho panted.

Taemin nodded as well as he could.

“Don’t swallow.”

He began to thrust as hard as he could manage, chasing his own orgasm. Taemin’s eyes rolled back, his moans muffled by the twitching cock between his lips. He clenched around Minho, toes curling as his balls began to throb, cock twitching.

Minho groaned, sliding his thumb over the underside of Taemin’s cock as he spilled into his own mouth. When the throbs slowed and stopped, Minho shifted, letting Taemin’s head go. His cock slipped free and he opened his mouth, showing Minho the thick, milky fluid within. Minho groaned. He let Taemin’s legs fall and leaned forward, kissing him hard.

Taemin wrapped his legs around Minho’s hips, moaning as their tongues slid together, sharing his come.

Minho’s stomach clenched, his balls drawing up almost painfully tight. He grunted into Taemin’s mouth, hips losing rhythm as his nerves heightened in sensitivity. Taemin pulled back, his lips glossy with come and spit.

“Fill my ass, hyung... Please,” he whispered, looking up at Minho from half closed eyes.

Minho grunted his name, grabbing Taemin’s hip almost painfully tight as the pressure in his body peaked, a wall of tension that built in his cock and sent shudders through his form. He came, cock throbbing against Taemin’s tight inner walls, his body clenching and releasing each spurt of fluid. He could hear himself grunting and whining, and Taemin speaking softly, though making out the words was an impossible feat.

One final throb and the tension of his body released all at once, the flood of feel good hormones turning every muscle into pudding. He collapsed over Taemin, grinning dumbly.

Taemin shifted, tugging at the ropes binding him. Minho reached up and pulled the release he’d tied into the rope, freeing Taemin before relaxing once more, nuzzling against his soft shoulder.

“Talk to me,” Minho mumbled, pressing kisses to his skin.

“I’m good.”

Minho pulled back, meeting Taemin’s sleepy gaze. “Yeah?”

Taemin nodded. “I promise. No floating.”

Minho nodded. He sat up and stretched, rubbing the back of his neck. This was always the time he hated. For the time they were having sex, the ‘no strings attached’ part of their relationship didn’t matter. He could kiss and cuddle and hold Taemin to his heart’s content. When they went far enough, and Taemin hit that floaty, feel good feeling as he described it, it gave Minho an out. Free reign to take care of Taemin like he wanted to all the time, bring him back to earth slowly. When he didn’t reach that point… Minho was just another quick fuck. The only difference was that Taemin didn’t kick him out of his house when he was done. Minho wasn’t sure that would be worse.

He pulled on his jeans, passing Taemin his jeans and boxers before rising to put away their toys.

 _“Why is this door shut?!”_ The door shook in its frame as Taemin’s father rapped on it.

Minho pulled a face, showing his teeth before chuckling. He slid the closet shut and ran fingers through his hair before nudging the stopper out of the way and opening it, smiling sheepishly and bowing.

“Sorry, Sir.”

“I told you to keep that door open,” He snapped. “Why is your shirt off? I swear—"

“It’s just so _hot_ ,” Minho whined as well as he could, fanning his hand in front of his face. “We shut the door to try and keep the cool air from the window in the room.” He shifted to show Taemin on the bed, his jeans perfectly in place, shirt missing still. “Could we have permission to turn the AC up a little?”

Taemin’s father’s eyes narrowed. Minho knew he could likely smell the sex from the room. He kept the innocent smile planted on his face nonetheless even as Taemin’s father’s eyes searched the room for any physical sign of their coitus.

“I will turn up the air conditioning. Keep the door _open_ , it allows for better airflow… And put on a damn shirt.”

Minho bowed his head politely, stepping further into the room and grabbing his shirt from the floor. Taemin’s father scanned the room once more, his lips disappearing into an annoyed line before he stalked off.

Minho sat on the bed, pulling his shirt on. “You have _got_ to get a place of your own, Tae.”

“I like living rent free,” Taemin whined. “I can save my money for stuff I want.”

“I know, and I get it – I hated moving out of my parents… But your dad is so _pushy_.”

Taemin shrugged. He sat up and moved to where Minho was sitting, putting his head on his shoulder.

“I won’t have to worry about it in a few weeks. I’ll be getting hitched.” The sarcasm was obvious in his tone.

“You don’t have to say yes, Tae. You should follow your heart.”

Taemin snorted. “It’s easier. I’ll just do what you said, let her know I’m not gonna be some good husband. I’ll go through the motions, be married, but she has to accept that she won’t be my only person. I don’t do love.”

Minho sighed. “Maybe you will. What if she ends up being perfect for you?”

“I doubt it. You know I’m up for anything but I’ve always leaned toward guys. If I end up with anyone long term I think it’ll be someone male identifying.”

“Never know.” Minho nudged him playfully. “Just go to the date with an open mind, okay?”

“Okay.” Taemin sighed, flopping back onto the bed. “He’s sending me to her next Friday.”

“End of the same week I leave. You’ll have to text me with how it went. Or Facetime me in the evening.”

“I will. I’m sure I’ll need your support,” Taemin said through a laugh. “Wanna play a game? We can order something for food.”

Minho nodded. “Always. You order, I’ll set it up.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they played rounds of the game, spending the next few hours with one another. It was always this way, as long as Minho could remember. He loved it, and wouldn’t dare ruin it by asking for more. Even if, sometimes, in his dreams, he wished.


	2. Cocky New Star

After a while, film sets started to look the same. It wasn’t that Minho was jaded toward his job; on the contrary, he loved it. But faces passed by, scripts went in one ear and out the other as soon as the shoot was finished, promises of hanging out with cast members never actually came to fruition. It was just the nature of the business he was in.

Another often unfortunate part of the business was cocky newcomers who thought they were going to be the next Lee Joon Gi. Most of the time they were mediocre at best, shining bright for one or two dramas before fading out to let the next hot thing come to the spotlight. There were, of course, always rumors of the next hot shit being “different”, so it came with no surprise to Minho that the same rumors surrounded the tall, shy newcomer with the square smile, Kim Taehyung.

What did surprise him, however, was the first time he met Taehyung. Most of the cocky newcomers, regardless of age, approached him as just another networking acquaintance. A hurdle to impress and soon walk over to the top. Taehyung was different. He looked at Minho with a silent reverence that rivaled even his fans. When Minho stuck out his hand to greet Taehyung, he was greeted instead with a low bow and a soft, silky, deep voice.

“My name is Kim Taehyung. It’s an honor to meet you, sir. I am a big fan.”

Minho laughed a little. “No need to be formal. We’re not so far apart in age, or experience. You’ve been taking dramas by storm.”

Taehyung’s trademark square smile showed up full force, and Minho would have been lying if he’d said his heart didn’t do a little stutter step at it. “Really? I really love acting, it’s my passion. Someday I want to be as good as you and all of these other amazing stars.”

Minho squeezed Taehyung’s shoulder. “Keep up the good work then. I look forward to working with you.” The smile that Taehyung departed with stuck with Minho for the rest of the day. He’d never had someone seem so genuinely excited to meet him or work with him on a set before. He was eager to see how well the kid and him got along.

And they did. Not only from a professional aspect, but the guy was _good_. He managed most of his lines in minimal takes, redo’s only when he thought he could do it better or to get different angles. He was a bright, joyful light even during the most difficult days.

As Taemin had warned, his father sent him to the woman he was meant to be married to that Friday. Minho had kept his schedule free that evening, assuming he’d have a frustrated, whiny best friend to console for a good chunk of time. He did not expect Taemin’s face to be split in two with a grin when he answered the phone, however.

“Good evening to you too,” Minho said, laughing a little. “You look happy.”

“He’s _perfect_ ,” Taemin said.

Minho scowled. “He?”

“Park Jimin.” Taemin spun, flopping onto his bed and holding the camera up to capture his face. “He’s the best, Minho-hyung. His smile is angelic and he’s _such_ a good dancer.”

“Weren’t you going to meet a woman?”

“Ah, psh. She was fine too. But not into me.” Taemin rolled his eyes. “Her parents are the same as mine, determined to push her off on some rich kid. She’s got a girlfriend already. So we’re gonna go through the motions for our parents, act like we’re dating, getting to know each other. She introduced me to her brother though and he’s…” Taemin sighed deeply, smiling. “It was like a spark between us. I have a date with him tomorrow night.”

Minho felt an icy knife twist in his guts. He smiled despite it and nodded. “Good. I’m glad it worked out. How long’s this one going to stay around, eh?” He joked.

Taemin shook his head. “This feels different. I don’t want to say too much and curse it… But… This feels different. I’ve gotta go, Jiminie said he’s gonna call me tonight. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Sure. Yeah. I’ve—” The call ended, leaving Minho blinking at the black screen. It went back to his home screen, a photo of he and Taemin, Tae’s arms around his neck as he hopped on his back.

Minho let his phone drop onto the bed and flopped back on it, scowling at the ceiling. Taemin regularly had new boyfriends and girlfriends. That wasn’t something new or unusual. It was just how Taemin was. He bounced from person to person, having fun for a few days, weeks, a month at most, before leaving them behind. Minho had always been his constant. Good breakups, bad ones, amicable, equal decisions, ghosting – Minho was the one right beside Taemin. In all of their life together, he’d _never_ seen Taemin act like this with a new partner. He sounded so… _Happy_. He sounded like he was falling in love. The idea made Minho sick to his stomach. He knew he should be happy for his best friend, but it just drove home the cold reality that Taemin would never pick him. He just wasn’t good enough. The more Minho thought about the phone call, the angrier he got. How good could this kid be? Some rich dancer, he was probably just as anti-relationships as Taemin was. No way would it last longer than he’d be filming. That was the thought that allowed Minho to drift to sleep. Taemin would be single by the time he returned to Seoul. He was sure of it.

The following day came and went, with only a quick text from Taemin that the date went amazing, and he was “falling for Jimin” with a series of emojis that made Minho consider shattering his phone. Then Sunday, and Monday, with not a peep from Taemin. Minho tried not to let it bother him. He refused to text first until Wednesday, a particularly difficult shooting day. At around lunch time, he sent off a quick message to Taemin.

_‘Miss you._ _L Director is beating my ass. We should chat tonight.’_

He was busy for the following few hours, redoing scene after scene, exhaustion taking a toll on his ability to focus and making the final stretch even harder. When the shoot was finally finished for the day, Minho fished his phone from his coat pocket, eager to see if Taemin had called. The message he’d sent nearly four hours before was read… But not answered. And it remained unanswered until nearly ten that evening.

_‘Sorry! Went dancing with Jimin, getting ready for a midnight walk in the park. We’ll chat later!’_

But later, it seemed, would never come. Thursday, Friday, and Saturday passed without a peep from his best friend. Minho refused to mope, instead spending his evenings with Taehyung, who continued to make him laugh and forget about his problems even if only for the few hours they were together. Though he was four years younger than Minho, he made up for it easily with his quick wit and well-formed opinions. They spent hours debating the mundane and the controversial, eating dinner together and playing video games in each other’s rooms. Some nights one dozed off with the other, sharing a space as comfortably as long-time friends. If Minho was being honest, he was forming a bit of a crush on Taehyung.

Wednesday of the third week of filming, and still not a peep from Taemin despite a few left-on-read texts, Minho knocked on Taehyung’s room. When there was no answer, he opened it, peeking in to see Taehyung at his table, glaring at his phone.

“Hey, Tae. Did you hear me knocking?”

“What? No,” Taehyung muttered, not lifting his head.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to go get dinner tonight? I’ll buy.”

“I’m not in the mood,” Taehyung snapped, surprising Minho. He seemed to sense the surprise, because he looked up, his eyes red rimmed. “I’m sorry,” he immediately apologized.

The shock turned to worry. Minho slipped into the room, shutting the door. “What’s wrong? Have you been crying?”

Taehyung shook his head, looking back down at his phone. He grunted and grabbed it, chucking it across the room. It bounced off the wall, landing on the bed.

“Hey, hey…” Minho hurried over to him, grabbing his wrist. “What’s up?”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s bothering you. Talk to me, Taehyungie,” Minho soothed, settling into the chair next to him.

“My best friend. He’s got a new boyfriend and he’s been fucking ignoring me for a week. He _never_ ignores me, we talk every day. He’s my only same age friend, he’s everything to me. I feel like I’ve been abandoned.”

A knot of familiar pain settled in Minho’s stomach. He nodded. “I know that feeling,” he said softly, thinking of the series of unanswered texts to Taemin.

“And what’s worse?” Taehyung said in a softer voice, “I’ve been in love with him since puberty. I used to daydream about marrying him, adopting a kid… And now I’ve been thrown aside for a fucking—Fucking—Stupid rich boy. He wasn’t even _supposed_ to meet Jimin, but he couldn’t stay in his fucking place and date his sister.”

The name hit Minho like a bucket of ice water. “Ji—Jimin?” He said softly. “Park Jimin?”

Taehyung nodded. “The dancer, yeah. He’s dating some fucking hair dresser named Taemin.”

“Taemin,” Minho said at the same time.

Taehyung looked up, surprise etched on his handsome features. “How—”

“Lee Taemin is my best friend. He was meant to date and marry Park Jisoo… But ended up meeting her brother.”

Taehyung’s face twisted into frustration, then anger. “Get out!”

“Wh—” Minho pulled back. Taehyung shoved him, almost overturning the chair he was in.

“Get out!”

“Don’t you snap at me!” Minho shouted. “It’s not my fault _your_ friend seduced the guy I’ve been in love with for a decade!”

“Jimin would never!” When the words sank in, Taehyung’s fury shifted to something softer. “You—Taemin?”

Minho nodded, his shoulders sagging a little. “We grew up together. Same story as you and Jimin. Childhood best friends, he was my first kiss… Hell, I lost my virginity to the kid. Bu he never wanted anything serious. And I—I liked him so much that I took whatever he gave me. We were friends with benefits, but I was always his permanent. Putting him back together when breakups went bad, or just getting his mind off shit… He’s completely ghosted me. Last time we talked was almost two weeks ago, right after he met Jimin. I’d never seen him so happy and gooey… I feel like my heart’s been ripped out and I wasn’t even dating him.”

Minho sighed heavily, feeling his eyes blur with tears he didn’t realize were welling. “I guess you know the same feeling. I had no idea—”

“Hyung,” Taehyung whispered.

“I’m sorry he took Jimin from you,” Minho said softly.

“Jimin took him though too… I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“Me too.” Minho smiled and shook his head, looking back up at Taehyung. “I was angry. It wasn’t fair.”

“So, what now?” Taehyung asked.

“I don’t want it to ruin our friendship. I really like you,” Minho answered honestly. “And, if I’m being honest, Taemin is a flighty guy. He’s probably gonna end up broken up with Jimin by the time we get back to Seoul.”

“You think?”

“He’s never had a relationship last longer than a month. I would be truly surprised.”

Taehyung nodded. “That’s comforting.” He sighed. “Wanna go get that dinner now?”

“I think maybe just going and getting a few drinks might be a better option,” Minho admitted. Taehyung smiled brightly, and Minho found his heartrate increasing despite the sadness surrounding their conversation.

“I think that’s a great idea… You’re still buying.”

Minho laughed helplessly, shoving Taehyung lightly. “Sure, sure. Come on, let’s go.”

Minho knew it was dangerous to get drunk with Taehyung when they were both down about their respective best friends. But it definitely felt good. As they stumbled back to Minho’s room, Taehyung leaned on him, his alcohol laced breath warming Minho’s cheek and neck and sending tingles straight down to his dick. One hand was around Minho’s shoulders, the other on his stomach, playing with the fabric of his shirt.

They fell in a heap onto the bed, Taehyung half on top of Minho. As he looked up at him, his eyes were drawn to Taehyung’s soft, pink mouth. He wet his own lips, resisting the urge to lean up and kiss him.

Taehyung’s smile wavered. “Hyung—”

“Hm?” Minho grunted.

“We’re drunk.”

Minho closed his eyes, nodding and taking a deep breath. “Yes, we are.”

“I kinda wanna… Kiss you.”

“Me too,” Minho mumbled. He pushed Taehyung off him and sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Not the reaction I was expecting,” Taehyung muttered, and Minho could hear the pout without even seeing him.

“It’s not—I’m sorry, it’s just—”

“I get it,” Taehyung snapped. He sat up and then rose, fixing his shirt. “I’m never good enough. I’m used to it.”

Minho grabbed his wrist. “Don’t, Taehyung. Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Talk down on yourself like that. It’s not attractive. I _want_ to kiss you. But we’re both emotional right now because of Taemin and Jimin, aren’t we? Do you really want this to be some rebound? Ruin the friendship we’ve made? Plus, we’re wasted – I can barely see straight and you couldn’t walk home without leaning on me. Doing anything right now… We’re not thinking straight. That’s not consent.”

Taehyung relaxed a little, letting Minho tug him back to sitting on the bed. He sighed. “You’re right. I’m just having a pity party because of Jimin.”

“I get it. I feel like I’m never going to be good enough for Taemin either. But falling into bed with each other… We’d regret it.”

Taehyung snorted, smiling a little. “It’d sure get Jimin’s goat though. For as much as he refuses to see that I like him and dates around… He gets so jealous the minute I show interest in others. It’s what made me wonder if I had a chance all this time.”

Minho laughed. “God, they’re perfect for each other. Taemin is the same way.”

Taehyung laughed as well. “What a pair we are. Both hopelessly in love with the idiot best friends that want nothing to do with us.”

Though it stung, Minho knew it was true. And it felt good to laugh about it with Taehyung, despite the bitterness. Things always felt good with Taehyung, when he thought about it. He squeezed his wrist.

“Stay the night. You’re not sober enough to get to your room and I don’t feel like walking you there.”

“Deal. But I’m sleeping in the bed,” Taehyung said, stripping out of his shirt.

“We’ll share.” Minho agreed, doing the same. He rose slowly and the world tilted dangerously. “Oh, bad idea.”

Taehyung giggled. “You’re drunk.”

“So are you.” Minho laid back on the bed. “I wanted pajamas.”

“Sleep in your boxers.”

“You’re okay with that?” Taehyung nodded. “I’m gonna. Deal with it.”

Minho chuckled. “So arrogant.” He struggled with his belt for a moment before unhooking it and wiggling out of his jeans and socks. He crawled up the bed, kicking the covers down to slide under them.

Taehyung joined him. “I’m a cuddler. Deal with that too,” Taehyung mumbled. True to his word, he wrapped his arms around Minho’s middle. Minho tensed for a moment, but smiled softly, settling into a position that let him wrap an arm around Taehyung.

“I don’t mind,” he answered honestly. And he really didn’t. Taehyung’s body was warm and firm in all the right places, and it felt damn good to sleep next to someone. Minho found himself drifting to sleep quickly, peaceful and deep.

Minho groaned against the morning sun when his phone went off. Squinting one eye open, he peeked at it, surprised to see Taemin’s name across the screen. He shifted out of Taehyung’s octopus grip, answering and sitting up.

“Hello?” He rasped, rubbing his eyes.

“Did I wake you?” Taemin asked, his smile infectious despite the early morning. “I thought you’d be up getting ready for work.”

“Late shoot today,” Minho mumbled. He rose, raking the fingers of his free hand through his hair as he padded to the bathroom. “Why are you calling?”

Taemin pouted. “I haven’t talked to you in forever.”

“I know, that’s why I’m asking.” Minho knew he sounded a little sharp, but he was still hurt, even if he couldn’t exactly voice why. He grabbed aspirin and popped a few, grimacing.

“What’s the matter?” Taemin asked. “You don’t look well.”

“Just a little hungover. What’d you need?”

“I was just wanting to say hi. Jimin’s at a dance thing in Busan, so I’m bored and alone.”

Minho padded back out into the main room, smiling at the bleary-eyed Taehyung, sitting up.

“You hungover?” He asked.

Taehyung groaned, flopping back down and burying his head under the pillow.

“Who’s there with you?” Taemin asked.

Taehyung peeked out from under the pillow. “Who’s that?” He mouthed.

Minho handed him the bottle of aspirin.

“It’s my friend, Taehyung,” he said, heading to shut the blinds. “We went out drinking last night.”

“And he slept over?” Taemin asked. Minho chuckled.

“You sound jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Taemin said, a little too quickly.

Minho stifled the urge to roll his eyes. “He slept over. We were both pretty drunk. Actually, it’s a funny story. You’re fucking his best friend.”

Taehyung sat up at Minho’s words, his eyebrows disappearing into his shaggy bangs.

“What?” Taemin asked.

“Aren’t you fucking Park Jimin?”

“Well – We’re dating… Yeah.”

“Hasn’t he mentioned his best friend? Kim Taehyung? Actor.”

“Oh.” Taemin scowled. “I think he mentioned him… Not that he was an actor, I didn’t put it together.”

Minho turned the phone. “Taemin, meet Taehyung, Taehyung, Taemin.”

Taehyung waved, then flopped back down onto the bed. Minho chuckled. He was kind of endearing. He turned the phone back to himself. “Small world, huh?”

“I’ll say.” Taemin’s voice was hesitant. He chewed his lip. “Are you two…”

“What?” Minho smirked then, cocking a brow. A little twist of anger formed in his stomach. Taemin was actually _jealous_. He shook his head. “He’s cute, isn’t he?”

“Hyung…”

Minho glanced at Taehyung, who was gawking at him once more. “I’ll text you later today, okay, Tae? I’ve gotta get some breakfast and try to kick this headache.”  
“Oh—Okay.”

Minho hung up the phone, tossing it onto the bed.

“What was that about?”

“He’s jealous of you,” he said simply, heading over to dig in his closet for clothes.

“Of me?”

“He saw you shirtless in my bed. I’m guessing he assumes I slept with you.”

“And he’s jealous… But he’s sleeping with my best friend,” Taehyung said, scowling.

“Told you. It’s how he is. You’ll probably get an angry call from your friend too.”

Taehyung laid back on the bed. “I don’t want an angry call from Jimin,” he mumbled. “I just want him to see me as a good option.”

Minho sighed, offering a sympathetic smile. He crawled into the bed and laid next to Taehyung. “I know the feeling. It was mean to make Tae jealous but… It felt good knowing he feels how I feel, you know?”

Taehyung laughed. “We should pretend to date. Maybe if they realize how jealous they are of _us_ …”

Minho snorted. “You’re right. I feel bad about wanting him to leave Jimin – I guess… I’d always thought someday he’d see me as more.”

Taehyung nodded in understanding. “Same. I keep wondering if they are perfect for each other and maybe I’m a dick for wanting them to split up.”

“But Taemin is such a player, I can’t see him actually sticking with anyone long term.”

“And Jimin falls so deeply in love with people… I don’t want someone like that to hurt him. Not saying your friend is bad, just…”

“Not for someone like your friend.”

“Exactly.”

Taehyung rolled over, putting his head on Minho’s chest. His hair tickled his skin lightly, his breath warm over his skin. Minho let his arm settle around Taehyung, fingers brushing lightly over his arm. It was strangely comforting, Minho realized. The soft intimacy of their position, the way their bodies fit. Despite having only known each other for a few weeks, it was familiar.

“Let’s do it,” Taehyung whispered softly.

“Do what?”

“Pretend to date. I know Jimin, and you say your friend is just as bad. Do you think it could split them up?”

“Maybe. If their jealousy got the best of them they’d have to realize it’s not just a normal friendship thing. I’ve never pursued a long-term relationship with anyone because of that – thinking Taemin’s jealousy would turn into more… Maybe it would if he had a reason to examine it.”

Taehyung nodded, turning to look up at Minho. “And we’re both great actors. I bet we could fake a relationship easy.”

Minho laughed a little. “You’re right… Yeah. I say we do it. I mean, we don’t even really have to lie all that much. We met, got along great – that’s the truth. Our friendship just shifted into more, that’s the only lie.”

“Exactly. And we live in the same city, so going on dates will be easy.”

“And something we probably would have done anyway as friends after this.”

Taehyung nodded, sitting up quickly. He held his head, pouting a little. “Ugh.”

“Don’t move so fast, I don’t want you to puke on me,” Minho joked, earning a halfhearted punch in the arm from Taehyung.

“What I was _going_ to say, is I like the idea. I bet it’ll work.”

Minho nodded. “I mean, who knows. Maybe they’ll be broken up before we even finish filming. But having this as a plan… Couldn’t hurt.”

“And if they are, we can just say we decided not to date,” Taehyung agreed. “Then maybe we’ll both get the nerve to tell them how we feel.”

“You’d better, going through all this.”

Taehyung grinned that stunning grin once more. “You too.”

Minho sat up, offering his hand to Taehyung. “Shake on it? Fake boyfriends?”

“Fake boyfriends.” Taehyung gave his hand a firm shake. “Now… You mentioned breakfast… You buying?”

Minho groaned. “You’re gonna break me.”

“I’m the youngest!” Taehyung whined.

Minho rolled his eyes deeply. “Dating or not… You and Taemin will get along great. Pouty brats who have a direct line to my wallet,” he grumbled, climbing out of bed. “Fine, come on. We’ll go eat. You can wear something of mine if you want, that way you don’t have to put that alcohol smelling stuff back on.”

“You’re the best.” Taehyung stood, hanging off Minho’s shoulders as he headed to his closet once more. He reached around Minho, pulling out a soft, well-worn deep green t-shirt.

“Can I?”

“Sure,” Minho nodded. “Just please don’t spill anything on it, that’s my favorite shirt.”

Taehyung hesitated, looking at the faded screen print on the front, barely legible. “New York?”  
“Taemin and I went a few summers back. His graduation present. We both got those for each other.”

“Are you sure I can borrow it?”

Minho smiled a little. “Yeah.” He nodded, taking the hanger and pushing it toward Taehyung’s chest. “Green suits you.”

Taehyung grinned and pulled it over his head. He held his arms out. Minho laughed, reaching out and patting down his bedhead. “Comb that and add jeans and you’ll be perfect.”

“What are you talking about, my parents say I’m already perfect.”

Minho groaned, swinging at Taehyung halfheartedly. He dodged easily, giggling as he headed into the bathroom. Minho watched him go, an unfamiliar clench in his chest.

Despite the night before and the tension in the morning, by breakfast things had fallen into their familiar camaraderie. Taehyung was his normal, giggly self, no sign of the hangover that had made him grouchy just an hour prior. His happiness was contagious, and Minho found himself laughing and playing along without a care.

When Taehyung asked to have a selfie with him, he barely questioned it, leaning in close and resting his chin on Taehyung’s shoulder.

“Ah, it’s perfect,” Taehyung cooed, showing the phone. Minho huffed a laugh.

“You’re cute.”

“Can I post it to social media?”

“Of course.”

“Do you have a Twitter?”

Minho nodded. He rambled off his handle, and Taehyung nodded, tapping away at his phone. Minho pulled his own out, smiling a bit at the notification. He retweeted it, and Taehyung beamed.

“When do you start filming?”

Minho glanced at the time. “About an hour. You?”

“Same.”

“Head there with me?”

Taehyung’s grin spread once more. He nodded. Minho took the check, paying and handing it back before heading out with Taehyung.

The two walked the long way to the set, enjoying the cool summer day. Minho found himself asking questions in earnest about Taehyung’s childhood, enjoying the stories he told and telling his own. Things felt easy with Taehyung, and peaceful. Minho found himself thinking how interesting it would be to have Taehyung and Taemin meet, their opposing personalities would either work perfectly or be at perfect odds with one another. He hoped for the former.

When they were nearly to the location of their filming, Minho’s phone buzzed incessantly. He held up a finger to Taehyung, stepping off the sidewalk to pull it out.

“Taemin,” he said, smiling into the camera.

“Hyung… You looked well on your date… He’s cute.”

“I told you he was. Why do you look so sullen?”

Taemin shifted in the chair he was in. “Isn’t he a bit young for you, Minho-hyung.”

“Hey, you punk, you make it sound like I’m some perverted old man,” Minho scolded without venom. “He’s only a few years younger than you. Ninety-five.”

“He looks younger.”

“He’s got a youthful face. You needn’t worry, he’s perfectly legal. And we get along splendidly.”

“Are you dating him then? Steadily?”

Minho glanced at Taehyung, who was listening just off camera, his head cocked a bit. He grinned when Minho met his gaze, nodding rapidly.

Minho smiled. “We think so. We’re still in early stages. You know how it is, right? Especially now that you’ve found Jimin.”

Taemin’s smile drooped a little. “I suppose, yes… When will you be coming home?”

“End of next week is our final shooting day unless it gets extended somehow.”

“Does your friend…”

“He lives in Seoul as well. I will be interested in seeing you two meet. I’m sure you would have anyway, with him being Jimin’s friend. I’m curious to meet Jimin as well, from what you and Taehyungie both say he seems like a splendid person.”

“Right… He’s pretty great. You should call me tonight, hyung. I miss talking with you.”  
“I will try. I have to go, we have to get to set.”

“We? Oh… Are you with him?”

Minho nodded. “We walked to set after breakfast.”

“He’s wearing your favorite shirt.”

“Isn’t green such a nice color on him?”

“I suppose… It is on you too. That’s why I chose that color.”

Minho laughed a little. “Are you jealous, Tae?”

“What? _No._ ” Taemin scowled. “I’m just not used to seeing you with someone else.”

“Someone else?” Minho smirked. “Someone other than you?”

“Well, yeah. It’ll just take some getting used to. He’s really pretty… You two make a good match.”

Minho glanced at Taehyung out of the corner of his eye. “Thanks… I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up and looked at Taehyung, offering a small smile. “I think our plan is working.”

“Good.” Taehyung turned, heading back to the sidewalk. Minho frowned, following after him. “Why do you look so sullen? Do you think it’s a bad idea now?”

“No, no… He’s just really pretty. I can see why you and Jimin both want him.”

Minho chuckled, “he’s dramatic and flamboyant… But I wouldn’t trade him for the world. He’s always been there for me. I guess like you and Jimin. I’m eager to meet him.”

Taehyung nodded. “I’m sure he’ll adore you.”

The remaining walk was silent, but not entirely uncomfortable. Minho could tell Taehyung was a little tense, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. As they began to work, Taehyung relaxed, laughing more easily and becoming more himself as the day went on.

That evening, Minho returned Taemin’s call, enjoying the ease of conversation. Both seemed to be dancing around the topic of their respective other halves, and Minho was entirely fine with that. It felt normal and natural, and reminded him how deeply he cared for Taemin, and how badly he wanted him. But when the call ended, and Minho was left in the dark of his room, his mind continued to wander to Taehyung, just a few doors down. His heart was fully split, and he had no idea what to do about it.


	3. Double Date

The rest of filming went as smoothly as it could have. Taehyung changed his flight back to Seoul to be on the same one as Minho, wanting to solidify their plot to act like a couple. It wasn’t really difficult. Taehyung was naturally clingy and Minho just as much. Minho knew Taehyung had no feelings for him, but the way his own heart played a beat all its own helped make it seem more real.

Upon exiting the plane and heading into the main airport, Minho searched around for Taemin. He could feel Taehyung close to him, and felt his heart stammer. Was he really going to do this?

“Minho-hyung!”

Minho turned, grinning. Taemin was standing a few feet away, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waved. Next to him was a slender boy with delicate features and a full mouth. He stood like a dancer, his toes perfectly pointed and body balanced. His eyes were roaming the area, landing on Taehyung finally. His entire face brightened, a broad smile lighting up his previously stern features. He was stunning.

“Taehyungie!” He cried, his voice as delicate and beautiful as the rest of his body was. He rushed forward, throwing himself into Taehyung’s arms. Minho felt a streak of jealousy cut through him, surprising him. He didn’t have a moment to dwell on it though, because Taemin wrapped him in a rib cracking hug.

“I missed you, hyung.”

“Aish – I was gone a month,” Minho complained, but hugged back just as tightly. He pulled back and squeezed Taemin’s shoulders. “You look good… And so does he,” he motioned with his head to Jimin, who was unwinding himself from Taehyung.

“So that’s… Taehyung.”

“Yeah. Tae… Meet my best friend, Lee Taemin.”

Taehyung bowed politely, “Nice to meet you, Taemin-ssi. Minho-hyung, this is my best friend, Park Jimin.”

Minho bowed, meeting Jimin’s gaze. “Pleased to meet you…. You’re just as stunning as they’ve told me.”

Jimin laughed. “And you’re just as flirty as Taemin-hyung warned me about. Been taking care of my Taehyungie?”

“I’d say he is,” Taehyung said, going over and taking Minho’s hand. “I’m so glad you two met us at the airport.”

Jimin glanced down at their connected hands, and Minho caught a flash of an expression that was clearly uneasy.

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Minho asked, shouldering lifting up his and Taehyung’s bags as the four walked toward the door.

“Well, I figured you’d want to hang out with me, it’s been a month,” Taemin pouted. Taehyung chuckled next to him.

“Well, I was going to have lunch with Taehyung,” Minho said haltingly, glancing at Taehyung.

“You’ve been together for a solid month,” Jimin complained. “Can’t you spent _one_ afternoon apart?”

Taehyung laughed, wrapping his arm around Jimin’s shoulders. “Of course we can. Anything for you, Jiminie. Did you two come in separate cars?”

Jimin nodded. “Yes, come on.” He tugged Taehyung’s hand.

“Oh, hold on.” Taehyung went to Minho, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a hug. “Text me later, okay?”

“Of course, we’ll meet up for dinner or breakfast tomorrow,” Minho said, nuzzling Taehyung’s neck. He handed him his back, bowing his head to Jimin as he let him go. Taehyung let himself be tugged toward the parking lot by Jimin.

“He’s really handsome,” Taemin commented.

“I know. He’s stunning. Jimin isn’t too bad either, eh? Good catch… Are you two doing well?” Minho asked. He walked with Taemin at a slower pace in the other direction.

“Yes, what do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve been dating him a month. Your previous record was about six weeks. No offense but… Your track record.”

“Right.” Taemin rubbed the back of his neck. “I really like him. We’ve bickered but it’s easily solved.”

“So it’s different.”

Taemin nodded. “I think he might be.”

Minho felt a streak of guilt cut through his guts. He wanted Taemin so badly, but if Taemin was happy with Jimin… Maybe they weren’t right to do this. Taemin seemed so openly jealous of Taehyung, there _had_ to be something more… Right?

Despite the tension of the airport, Minho found himself falling back into a comfortable ease with Taemin. They went to lunch, and Taemin asked for all the fun stories of his time on set. In return, he lamented some of his more dramatic customers and his father’s never-ending wrath.

It wasn’t until a few hours into their afternoon together that Minho’s pocket buzzed with a text. He pulled it out, smiling a little at Taehyung’s name.

_‘Were you serious about dinner tonight?’_

Minho held up a finger to Taemin, telling him to hold just one moment. He tapped out a quick response.

_‘Of course I was. We’ve had dinner tonight every day for a month_ _J’_

Taehyung’s response was quick; Minho wondered if he was still with Jimin. _‘We should invite Jimin and Taemin. Make it a “double date”. Whatcha think?’_

Minho chewed his lip a moment, considering. He nodded to himself. _‘I’ll ask’_

He tucked his phone away and smiled at Taemin, who was watching him with one cocked brow.

“Tae,” he said in explanation, grabbing his soda and sipping it. “He was um… Wondering about a double date tonight.”

“A double date?” Taemin asked, his expression measured.

“Yeah, the four of us. I mean… You’re dating his best friend, he’s dating yours… It makes sense that we all get to know each other, right? I’m guessing we’ll be spending a lot of time together in the future anyway.”

Taemin chewed his lip. “Has he asked Jimin?”

Minho shrugged, pulling his phone back out.

_‘What does Jimin think’_

_‘He’s wondering what Taemin thinks.’_

Minho chuckled. He glanced back up. “He’s waiting for you to say yes before he does.”

Taemin smiled broadly, laughing. “I do want to see him tonight. Sure. Say yes.”

Minho nodded, tapping out a response to Taehyung before pocketing his phone once more. “Do you need to go get ready?”

“Nah, it’s early yet. Wanna come over and play some games or something?”

Minho shifted a little at the mention of coming over. That was normally code for something far _less_ pure.

“Ah… Just so we’re clear. You’re going steady with Jimin, right?”

“What? Yeah.”

“And I’m going steady with Taehyungie.”

Taemin nodded.

“So… Come over is just that, right? Nothing else?”

“Oh. Oh!” Taemin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Right. Yeah, of course. I wouldn’t ask that of you.”

Minho relaxed a little, nodding. “Okay, good… Sure. I’ll come over.”

***

The four met at the restaurant that evening, and Minho’s heart was pounding out of his chest. There was something about the idea of it being a double date, even though it was all a show for he and Taehyung, that was nerve wracking.

Taemin looked stunning, as always. His sweater was a pastel purple, hair perfect and just the right amount of eye and lip makeup. Across from him, Jimin looked godlike as well. He was wearing a simple blue button up shirt, the top undone to show his smooth throat. Minho could see the peek of a bruise from the collar of it, hidden as well as could be with makeup.

“I feel underdressed,” Minho teased when he sat at the table. “Where’s Tae?”

“Bathroom,” Jimin said. He seemed to look Minho up and down, offering a smile. “You look nice.”

“Thanks. Did you guys order yet?”

“Just drinks. Taemin-hyung ordered for you.”

Minho looked at Taemin and winked, smirking. “He knows me best.”

“Hyung,” Taehyung’s voice drew Minho’s attention. He was dressed in a striking black outfit, simple and perfect. Minho felt his heart clench.

“Tae,” he said. He rose instinctively, catching Taehyung’s hand. “You look stunning.”

“You act like you haven’t seen me at my best and worst,” Taehyung teased, his wide, squarish smile on full display. He sat down, glancing at Jimin, who was staring openly.

“To be entirely honest,” Jimin began, clearing his throat. “I didn’t know were looking for someone to date, Taehyung.”

“I didn’t either,” Taehyung said, glancing at Minho.

“He mentioned he’d had a crush on someone, but they moved on. Since I was in a similar boat, we had commonality,” Minho said bluntly. “And we got along so great… It was an easy match.”

Taemin frowned. “You didn’t like anyone.”

Minho met his gaze. “I did. I just didn’t talk about it.”

“Who?”

Minho smirked and put his finger to his lips. “Secret.” He looked to Jimin. “So Taemin tells me you dance?”

“Mm, contemporary. Do you know any?”

“A bit. I had to learn for a role I did once. It’s very fun. I wouldn’t mind learning more.”

“Ooh, what role?” Jimin asked, leaning forward to speak with Minho. Next to them, Taemin and Taehyung were speaking softly; Minho couldn’t quite pick up the words they were saying, but he was relieved that they were at least talking. If he was being honest, as the evening passed and their drinks shifted to dinner, Minho found Jimin fascinating. He definitely understood why both Taemin and Taehyung sought after him. Identical in age to Taehyung, Jimin couldn’t have been more different. Neither in a bad way, but in a way that Minho could see the appeal of both.

Dinner shifted into dessert, and the four talked freely, the tension and awkwardness during their first few minutes seemingly erased the more they got to know one another.

“Hyung, hyung,” Taehyung reached across, tapping Minho’s hand excitedly.

“What, what?” Minho responded, chuckling.

“Are you free in a couple weekends?” Taehyung asked.

“I might be.”

“We should all get together again. Taemin-ssi plays video games, why didn’t you tell me?”

Minho chuckled. “Did Taemin tell you who dragged his pretty ass kicking and screaming _into_ video games?” Minho teased. Taemin rolled his eyes, smirking.

“I hated them at first,” he admitted. “Minho-hyung convinced me to try, and I just kinda… Started enjoying them.”

Minho huffed. “Convinced. Bribed is more like it.”

“I was the same way,” Jimin admitted. “Taehyungie was far more of a gamer than I was when we were younger but he needed someone to play with.”

“And you scared away all my other friends,” Taehyung grumbled with only the slightest hint of venom. Jimin pouted.

“You’re my best friend. Plus, they weren’t good boys.”

“They did fall into some heavier stuff,” Taehyung admitted, “but at the time they were fine. You’re just greedy.”

Jimin smirked. “A little.”

It was Taehyung’s turn to pout. Minho reached across the table, grabbing his hand. He smiled softly when Taehyung looked at him, his mouth opened a little in surprise. “He won’t chase me away,” Minho said. He glanced at Jimin, feeling the other staring hard at him. Minho cleared his throat and squeezed Taehyung’s wrist before pulling his hand back.

“But you ended up getting into them, then, Jimin?”

Jimin nodded. “Yeah, I play pretty much only with Taehyung, but I like them okay.”

“Yeah, we should make plans then,” Minho said, offering a smile. Jimin beamed brightly, a breathtaking smile. He could be an actor if he wanted to, or an idol with those stunning looks. Of course, Minho had said a similar thing to Taemin at one point. He was reminded once more how perfect they actually were for each other.

The four ended their dinner with dessert, and Minho felt that familiar spike of jealousy cut through him when he watched Jimin and Taemin feed one another the rich chocolate. Taehyung saved the evening, brazenly nipping Minho’s finger when he offered him a small bite, and a whole different spike of emotion went deep through Minho’s core. He caught Jimin watching them once more, and had to bite back his smirk. At least one of them might end happily if that pout was anything to go by.

They walked in a small group down the street toward the bus stop, all far too close to just be friends. When they reached it, Taemin tugged Jimin’s sleeve, dragging him into an alley, hidden from the quick glance of a passerby. The other two followed, though Minho knew what they were doing. Sure enough, a quick peek around the wall proved it, Jimin was pressed against the wall, his arms around Taemin’s neck as they made out.

Taehyung met Minho’s gaze.

“Do you…” He whispered, barely audible over the din of the city.

“Are you comfortable with that?”

“I saw how they were staring… When we were affectionate.”

“Just pinch my arm if you want me to stop.”

Minho tugged Taehyung into the alley, passing by Taemin and Jimin. He made a point not to look at them, instead staring only at Taehyung as he backed him against the opposite wall a few feet down.

Taehyung made a small noise of surprise when his back hit the wall, his eyes wide and lips parted as he looked up at Minho.

Minho winked, smirking. He closed the small distance between their mouths, pressing his body against Taehyung’s. He braced his hands on the wall on either side of Taehyung’s head, feeling Taehyung wrap one arm around his waist. The other went to his neck, his long fingers sliding into Minho’s hair.

Taehyung’s mouth was soft and plush, sweet from their dessert. He folded easily under Minho’s touch, melting against him. Minho let one hand drop, cupping his jaw as he brushed his tongue over Taehyung’s bottom lip. The noise Taehyung made, a soft, sweet whine, sent shivers down his spine in the best of ways. He broke the kiss, pressing gentle ones down his jaw and neck. Taehyung tilted his head, his head falling back against the brick wall.

Minho pulled back before he got too lost in how good it felt to kiss Taehyung, pulling back.

Taehyung blinked a few times, clearly struggling to focus. He wet his lips and smiled almost sleepily, though it grew into his signature grin within seconds.

“You kiss…”

“You kiss too,” Minho joked. Taehyung laughed, shoving him back playfully. He fixed his clothes, straightening up. Minho reached out, fixing his hair, mussed from the wall.

“You look perfect. Nobody would be any the wiser.”

“Good. You, on the other hand…” Taehyung reached out, flattening Minho’s hair. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“Don’t be, I like that.” He leaned forward, pecking Taehyung’s mouth again.

“We gotta catch the bus, Taehyungie,” Jimin said, his tone a little sharp.

Minho turned, surprised to see both Taemin and Jimin staring at them. Taemin’s expression wasn’t quite readable; a cross between confusion and what seemed strangely like an injured look. Jimin looked near fury, with that same quietly jealous pout turning his lips outward.

“Right… Text me tonight, hyung?”

Minho nodded. “Of course. We’ll wait with you two until the bus comes.”

He followed Taehyung out of the alley, not missing the possessive arm Jimin slung around his shoulders as soon as he was within reach. Minho glanced at Taemin, but he didn’t meet his gaze. The tension that had previously faded over dinner was back full force as the four waited at the empty bus stop. When the bus arrived, Taehyung pulled out of Jimin’s grip to hug Minho tightly.

“Thanks for dinner.”

“My pleasure. We’ll hang out soon. Text me when you get home okay?”

“You too.”

Minho let him go and nodded to Jimin. “Nice meeting you tonight. I’m glad we had this time to get to know each other.”

“Me too.” Jimin squeezed Taemin’s wrist. “Chat tonight?”

Taemin nodded. “Of couse. Be safe.”

The two got on the bus, leaving Minho standing with Taemin at the stop.

“Ready to go?” Minho asked.

Taemin nodded, still looking withdrawn. He followed Minho to the next block, where their own stop was. The wait was long and silent, the tension not fading even between them. When it remained even on the bus, Minho nudged Taemin.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired, I think.”

“Lee Taemin is never tired… You look mad. Didn’t you like Taehyung?”

“He’s fine.” Taemin hesitated. “He’s quite beautiful. You made a good choice.”

“Well, I don’t know. I feel like he’s out of my league.”

Taemin looked over, frowning. “What do you mean?”

Minho shrugged. “You know. He is good looking. Way too pretty for me. He should be dating someone like, I don’t know, you or Jimin.”

“You’re literally an actor. How do you think he’s out of your league?”

“I’m handsome, don’t get me wrong, but not the way you three are. I realized that tonight, I think.” Minho chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Better make myself indispensable for him, eh?”

Taemin cocked his head. “You—You really think that, hyung?”

Minho pouted his mouth a bit in thought. He shrugged. “I don’t see anything wrong with admitting it.”

“Except that you’re so _wrong_.”

Minho huffed something that could have been a laugh. “My stop’s coming up.” He said, motioning ahead. “I find it hard to believe I’m wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“If I was in the same league as you three… Wouldn’t I already have a boyfriend?” He looked pointedly at Taemin. The silence stretched for a moment until the bus stopped. “I’ll see you later, let me know when you get home.” He said, sliding past Taemin and heading off the bus. He could feel Taemin’s eyes boring holes into his back. He hadn’t meant to be so blunt, but the obliviousness of the man he called his best friend was starting to get to him.

Inside, he changed his clothes and flopped into bed, checking his messages and smiling a little at one from Taehyung. _‘Jimin barely spoke on the way home… Do you think we made them mad?’_

‘ _Definitely made them something. Taemin was the same. I think it’s working though, so that’s good… Hopefully this time in a few weeks you’ll be in Jimin’s arms huh’_

It took Taehyung so long to reply that Minho figured he’d fallen asleep. When he did finally reply, Minho’s heart squeezed uncomfortably.

 _‘I suppose… And I still want that. But, I need to confess something, hyung… I kinda like Taemin-ssi… He’s really handsome and funny. Even though he’s a little cold to me… He’s great._ ’

A cold dread settled into Minho’s stomach. He didn’t know how to answer. He wanted to scold Taehyung for being greedy – he’d get Jimin _and_ Taemin? Where would that leave Minho? God knew he could probably get both of them if he put his mind to it; and Taemin was the type to be open to relationships with more than one person, it had never bothered him before. He took a steadying breath. Jumping to conclusions would do more harm than good. And it wasn’t like he was innocent; he’d been forming a bit of a crush on Jimin himself. He tapped out a response.

_‘He’s pretty great when you get to know him. Who knows, maybe Jimin will ask you to join them instead of just dumping him LOL I’m gonna go to bed though. I’ll text you tomorrow’_

He tossed his phone onto his nightstand and flipped off the light, burrowing under his blankets. His dreams that night were far from innocent, filled instead with fantasies of Taemin and Taehyung, and even Jimin. Try as he might to deny it, he was finding himself in the middle of a problem that solving may not be as easy as he hoped.


	4. Ditched

The following few weeks were an odd balance of enjoying time with Taemin and biting back jealousy when he opted to hang out with Jimin. A few times, when Taehyung was busy, Minho was given a chance to hang out with Jimin and Taemin. Though Minho distinctly felt like the third wheel now and then, Jimin’s bright, upbeat attitude made him feel welcome. More and more he found himself growing fond of Jimin. The two had a lot in common, he learned, from food preferences to deeper beliefs, even disagreeing with Taemin, much to his annoyance. Minho still wanted Taemin, but he often daydreamed about both, or all three, as Taehyung’s chipper smile often crept into his fantasies without him even being aware.

In late night talks with Taehyung, happening increasingly even when the topic wasn’t Jimin and Taemin, Taehyung admitted he enjoyed Taemin’s company. Though they didn’t see eye to eye on everything, he found himself seeking out Taemin’s opinion on deeper matters and serious discussions. Minho couldn’t help but worry a little at Taehyung’s admittance. He was happy they were getting along, even after this fiasco, he hoped he could stay friends with Taehyung. But he often wondered if their getting along was less friendly and more intimate. It was partly projection, he knew, because his thoughts about Jimin were less than pure, but it still gnawed at him. Despite his concerns, Minho couldn’t bring himself to ask Taehyung. Not knowing the answer hurt less, it seemed.

It was late on Thursday morning when Minho woke, snuggling further under his covers to try and catch a few final minutes of rest. A month since they’d returned from the film set, this Saturday was their planned video game date. Minho’s phone buzzed incessantly, dragging him further from sleep. He glanced at the name quick before answering. “Morning, Taehyungie. What’s up?” He asked, voice gritty with sleep.

Taehyung pouted. “Jimin actually blew me off. We had plans and he just _ditched_ me for his boyfriend.” He paused. “Oh no, did I wake you up? It’s almost noon!”

“Hm? No, I was waking up when you called, I was up late last night.” Minho rubbed his eyes. “That doesn’t seem nice though – and he knew you two were hanging out?”

“Yeah, we’d been planning for a few days now to go see a movie today. He told me this morning he couldn’t, that he was gonna go see Taemin-hyung this afternoon.”

“But…” Minho scowled. He glanced at the date on his phone. “Taemin is supposed to hang out with me this afternoon. _We’re_ going to see a movie.”

“Really? Then why would Jimin…”

Minho scowled, frustration bubbling up in his chest. “Fuck him. Come to my house today, we’ll hang out. I’ll make sure you have a good day.”

“But you were going out—”

“Jimin says otherwise. It’s wrong to blow off your friends, especially for a boyfriend. If he wants to hang with Taemin so bad, fine. Let him know you don’t need him.”

Taehyung smiled helplessly, shaking his head. “Are you sure?”

“Dead sure. Give me like thirty minutes to get dressed and showered and have breakfast, okay? We’ll play some games and go get lunch, figure out something to keep us busy today. Do you remember how to get to my place still?”

“Yeah, I remember. You’re the best, hyung.”

“See you soon, Tae.” Minho winked and hung up. He rose and headed to shower, thinking on things he and Taehyung could do. Though a small part of it tied back to their plot to break up Jimin and Taemin, another part of Minho was just angry. Ditching friends is something he hated, especially when partners were the cause. He knew he was doing the same to Taemin, but a point had to be made. After showering and dressing, he went into the living room to wait for Taehyung to arrive. He received a text:

 _‘Almost there_ _J You’re the best._ ’ Minho smiled a little before he tapped out a quick message to Taemin.

_‘Sorry, gotta cancel today, will try to hang out later’_

It only took Taemin a few minutes to respond.

_‘_ _L Are you sick?’_

_‘No, just other plans came up – will probably be away from my phone for the day’_

He silenced his phone and set it aside, grabbing one of his take-out menus.

Taehyung looked stunning when Minho opened the door. He grinned, hugging Minho tight as he stepped in.

“You’ve saved my day.”

“I just invited my friend over.” Minho said, but didn’t let go. He kicked the door shut and pulled back just enough to look at Taehyung’s face, his heart stuttering at how close they were.

“Was Taemin-hyung mad?”

Minho chuckled, letting go and rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“I just texted him and told him something else came up… I haven’t looked at my phone since.”

“Why not?” Taehyung moved a little closer. “Aren’t you worried he’ll think you’re angry?”

“I am, kind of,” Minho admitted. “I like Jimin, but I don’t think it’s right to ditch a friend to hang out with a boyfriend. Especially when that boyfriend might have plans. I wanted to hang out with Taemin alone today, without Jimin.” He shrugged. “So if they’re more important to each other than their friends… I am mad.”

Taehyung bit his lip in thought. He reached out, touching Minho’s cheek. “I know we’re faking this… To get them for ourselves but… That’s the sweetest show of protection I’ve ever seen.”

Minho laughed, batting Taehyung’s hand away.

“Don’t get gooey.”

“I mean, hyung. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. If I know Taemin, he’s gonna be over here in about thirty minutes, pissed off.”

“Let’s make sure he walks in on something he’s gonna be really mad over then.”

Taehyung’s voice was soft and low, sending signals to all the wrong parts of Minho’s brain. He shifted his weight on his feet, worried he was misunderstanding.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, how many times now have we made out in front of them and they’ve looked ready to strangle us?” Taehyung moved so there was barely an inch of space between himself and Minho. “What would walking in on me sucking you off would do?”

Minho choked on his own spit, stumbling back. “You—Want to give me head?” He spluttered.

Taehyung laughed a little. “Well, it’s the next reasonable step, isn’t it? If kissing didn’t work, something more sexual might?”

“But you don’t like me enough to do that, Tae.”

“Says who?” Taehyung hesitated, lowering his gaze. “I mean, they think I do, right? And if Jimin wants to ditch us for him, then we can have fun without them. It’s all for show anyway, right? You want Taemin-hyung… I want Jimin.” He shrugged. “Am I pretty enough to turn you on? Even without the emotional attachment?”

Minho’s heart clenched at Taehyung’s question. He had no idea, did he? Minho closed the gap he’d created by stepping back, holding Taehyung’s face in his hands.

“You’re beautiful, Taehyung. I’ve said it a ton – Jimin’s a fool for overlooking you all these years.” He nudged Taehyung’s nose with his own, their lips a scant few millimeters apart. “I promise you that.”

“Let’s make him jealous then, huh?” Taehyung glanced at the couch. “Looks like a good place.”

“Oh, you are crude,” Minho joked.

“You have no idea.” Taehyung pushed him playfully. “Sit down.”

Minho bit his lip, glancing at the couch. “You sure?”

“All for the plan, right?”

“Sure… All for the plan.” He sat down on the couch, his heart thrumming in his ears. Taehyung straddled his hips, smirking down at him.

“I feel like I should make out with you or something… Try to get you turned on. Is that okay?”

“Fine by me,” Minho said. He slid his hands down Taehyung’s back to his ass, squeezing gently. Taehyung’s eyelids fluttered and he gasped softly.

“I’m turning _you_ on, not the other way around,” he complained with no venom. He cupped Minho’s face and leaned down, pressing their lips together gently at first but deepening it quickly. As their tongues met, Taehyung’s fingers found their way to Minho’s hair once more, tugging the strands hard enough to make him groan. He pulled Taehyung tighter against his body, arching his hips up.

Taehyung gasped, moving his lips down over Minho’s cheek and neck. He nudged his shirt out of the way before biting down, chuckling when Minho cried out sharply. He began to grind on his lap, and Minho felt Taehyung beginning to harden in his jeans. At least he wasn’t the only one. He squeezed his ass as Taehyung sucked a bruise onto his shoulder, letting his head fall back.

Taehyung pulled away and smirked. “You ready?”

Minho nodded, trying to focus his eyes. “You’re good at the whole… Turning someone on thing,” he mumbled.

Taehyung laughed and moved off him, dropping to his knees. He undid Minho’s jeans and they tugged them and his boxers down past his knees. Taehyung made a small noise of what Minho hoped was appreciation, spreading his hands on his legs.

“Wow.”

“Wh—What?” Minho asked.

“You’re big,” Taehyung said. He took Minho in his hand and wrapped his long fingers around it. One stroke, then two, and Taehyung went forward.

Minho moaned helplessly when Taehyung’s lips wrapped around his cock. Soft and full and perfect, Taehyung swallowed him down with ease and began to bob his head. The teasing nudges against the back of his throat had Minho’s toes curling on the floor. He buried his hands in Taehyung’s hair, tugging gently.

He wanted to say something, but each time he opened his mouth, Taehyung would drive down and swallow around his cock, his throat clicking and rendering Minho unable to do anything but moan.

Minho finally dragged his head back, shivering at the sight of Taehyung’s open mouth, little strands saliva running to his soaking cock.

“Lay on the couch. I wanna watch you stroke your cock while you do this.”

Taehyung nodded. He climbed onto the ouch and laid on his hip, shifting so his upper half was faced more downward. He opened his mouth again, letting Minho guide his cock back in and push his head down.

“Jesus, fuck,” he hissed. He reached down, undoing Taehyung’s jeans and pushing them down. Taehyung helped, still deep throating Minho’s cock with obscene noises. Minho spat in his own hand, reaching down to begin stroking Taehyung’s thick, curved cock. He smirked when Taehyung moaned and gagged.

“That’s it, keep sucking,” he groaned letting his head fall back. His own heartbeat was thudding in his ears, paired with the positively dirty sounds Taehyung was making as he sucked his cock, so Minho barely registered the front door opening. Taehyung heard it though, and pulled off Minho. He made a small noise of surprise and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, using it to cover their laps as he sat up.

Minho tilted his head a little at Taemin standing in the doorway, jaw agape.

“Dude, knock?” He said.

“Y— I—“ Taemin glanced between the two. “I didn’t think other plans meant getting your cock sucked!” He cried sharply.

“Don’t yell at me in my own house, Taemin.” Minho’s voice was firm and steady. He felt Taehyung look over at him. Taemin blinked, clearly surprised.

“I—”

“The reason I made other plans is because you did.”

“I didn’t—”

“Tell me, Tae. When we were going to the movies today. Would we have been alone?”

“What?”

Minho shrugged, awaiting the answer.

“Well, no,” Taemin said, “Jimin texted and asked to hang out this morning. I told him to come along. But how did you know—”

“Because he ditched Taehyung for it. They’d had plans today and he opted to hang out with you. You and I already had plans, and you deigned to change them to be with him.”

“You like Jimin.”

“I do. I like Jimin a lot. I think he’s an awesome guy and he’s fun to be around. But he isn’t my boyfriend. I had plans with _you_ , my friend. I didn’t want to be the third wheel today. You have to understand, Taemin. I adore you, so much more than you’ll ever realize. But when Taehyung called me upset over this today, I felt like I had no choice but to make a point. I love you, and I really am getting attached to Jimin. But boyfriend or not, it’s never right to do what was done to us today. Get me?”

Taemin’s shoulders sagged a little. “I didn’t think. I’m sorry, hyung. And… To you too, Taehyung. I didn’t think to ask why he was suddenly free either.”

“It’s not your fault, Taemin-hyung,” Taehyung said.

“I don’t want this to start a fight between us,” Minho said. “I just wanted to make a point. You’re my best friend, but I care a great deal about Taehyung too. He was so hurt this morning, and I won’t let anyone hurt him.”

“I know… You’re a good friend like that,” Taemin said, lowering his gaze. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Minho said. He looked to Taehyung, who nodded as well.

“Really, it’s fine. It worked out, right? You get to spend some time alone with your boyfriend today that you didn’t expect to.”

Taemin tried to smile, but it came off a little flat. “I guess you’re right. And you two as well… I’m sorry I burst in here, I wanted to make sure you were okay, Minho-hyung.”

“I am. We should’ve been in the bedroom. Go, have a good day with Jimin.”

Taemin nodded, bowing a little. “We’re still all on for Saturday at my house, right?”

“Of course,” Taehyung said. Minho agreed.

Taemin turned to go, looking back once more before heading out and shutting the door behind him.

Minho released the breath he barely realized he’d been holding, his shoulders slumping. Taehyung tackled him in a hug, surprising him.

“Hey, what’s that about?” He asked, laughing a little even as Taehyung’s grip on his neck threatened to cut off his air supply.

“I’ve never… Just having you stick up for me. I knew you were frustrated but I didn’t realize… I thought it was mostly to make them more jealous. I didn’t realize…”

“That I was actually pissed? I am. It wasn’t right. I hated seeing you look so sad today.” He pulled back and stroked Taehyung’s jaw. “I wanted to make it better somehow.”

“Well, you have… Thank you.”

Minho shrugged. Taehyung bit his lip then, looking away. “Actually…”

“What?”

“If you wanted to really make it better… That… I know that was just for show but… I’m still kinda hard and so are you…”

“You wanna finish, huh?” Minho asked, his stomach twisting at the idea. He brushed Taehyung’s hair back behind his ear. “I don’t see an issue with that.”

“No?”

“Why not? Like you said, I’m still kinda hard. Come on… Let’s go to the bedroom though, more privacy.”

He rose and kicked his jeans and boxers off, pulling Taehyung up and kissing his jaw before guiding him into the bedroom.

Minho stretched out on the bed, shaking his head no when Taehyung went to crawl down between his legs. “Put your legs up here. I wanna help you get off too.”

“Really?” Taehyung sputtered.

“Yeah. I’m not a selfish lover.” Minho winked. “Take your pants off first.”

Taehyung obeyed, crawling onto the bed so his hips were up by Minho’s head. He rolled onto his side, stroking his hands over Minho’s thighs.

Minho reached out, running his fingers along Taehyung’s half erect cock. He gripped lightly and stroked Taehyung gently. He pressed a gentle kiss to his tip, glancing down and meeting his gaze. Taehyung was staring, lips slightly parted.

“What?” Minho asked, not missing the shudder Taehyung gave when he puffed air over the tip.

“You’re just... Really handsome. Feel lucky that you’re willing to... You know.”

“Suck your dick?” Minho asked, laughing a little.

“Among other things,” Taehyung said, laughing as well. He turned his focus onto Minho’s cock, opting to gently suck it back to its fully erect state.

Minho groaned, his hips twitching. He took Taehyung into his mouth, the soft, silky skin just salty enough to taste, but not at all unpleasant. He kept his head movements synced with Taehyung’s, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Taehyung’s soft whines and groans sent vibrations through his cock, and he responded with the same, the room filled with the soft, wet noises of their mouths and their contented sounds.

All too soon, Minho pulled back, resting his head on Taehyung’s thigh. He reached down, tugging his hair. “Stop— Oh god, stop, I’m gonna come.”

Taehyung pulled off, stroking his cock instead. “Isn’t that the point?”

“In your mouth...” Minho groaned, twisting his hips with Taehyung’s hand.

“Is right where you should come. Don’t be shy.” Taehyung sank back down on Minho’s cock, sucking and bobbing his head with more vigor. He reached one big hand down, guiding his cock back into Minho’s mouth.

Minho struggled to focus, his mind fading as he neared orgasm. He pulled off with a sharp cry, hips jerking when Taehyung’s warm mouth and tight throat finally pushed him over the edge. Taehyung moaned with him, continuing to suck at his cock even while he spilled into his mouth. Minho looked down, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed it down, finally pulling off as the spurts slowed to a dribble.

Minho blinked hard, trying to focus. He stroked Taehyung’s cock once and took it back into his mouth, trying to pick up the same vigor. It seemed to work, as Taehyung threw his head back and moaned, burying his fingers in Minho’s hair. He tugged gently, hips bucking up hard enough to gag Minho. He shuddered, blinking away tears.

“‘M close,” Taehyung warned, “Pull off now it you— You don’t want— Oh fuck, hyung, I’m gonna—“ Taehyung’s toes curled when Minho dropped his head, swallowing around Taehyung’s cock even as he coughed. He felt it begin to throb and pulled back, letting the hot ropes of come coat his tongue. He stroked the part not in his mouth, still sucking gently. He swallowed when he had to, using his tongue to tease the underside of Taehyung’s cock and earning another sharp cry. He pulled back when he could get no more, rolling onto his back with a pleased smile curving the corners of his mouth up.

Taehyung shifted over and flopped next to him, putting his head on Minho’s shoulder. “That was amazing,” he mumbled, kissing Minho’s neck.

“It was.” Minho wrapped an arm around his shoulders, closing his eyes as he basked in the afterglow. For a good moment, he forgot that their relationship wasn’t nearly so intimate. It just felt nice to be with him, lying together.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Taehyung mumbled, sounding nearly asleep himself. “I’m hungry.”

Minho chuckled. “Why don’t we order something and then shower? We can play some games after we eat, then maybe go for a walk or a bike ride down by the river?”

“You really know how to woo a man,” Taehyung cooed, meeting Minho’s gaze. He grinned broadly, unable to help it in the face of Taehyung’s bright expression.

Despite reminding himself again and again that this was all for show, that he only wanted Taemin… Minho couldn’t help but find himself falling just a little more for Taehyung. He couldn’t be head over heels for _three_ men… Could he?


	5. A Tense Date

Taehyung hung himself over Minho’s shoulder, laughing painfully loud at something Jimin had said. Minho chuckled himself, holding Taehyung’s waist so the other wouldn’t completely fall over. Taemin shook his head, shoving Jimin playfully.

“Your jokes are terrible.”

“They really are,” Minho agreed, laughing a little harder. He reached across the bed, taking the menu from Taemin. “Do we all know what we want?” He asked, passing it to Taehyung.

“The usual for me,” Taemin said, settling onto the floor to set up the game system.

“I’ll get a five with a Coke,” Jimin said. “What’s your usual?”

“Two with extra chicken and orange juice,” Minho said, scrolling through his phone for the restaurant’s number.

“Ohh, that sounds good,” Taehyung said. “But I’ll take a four instead, with water. Please ask them to go light on the sauce.”

Minho nodded.

“Why?” Taemin asked, glancing back.

“Not a huge fan of spicy stuff,” Minho answered, winking when Taehyung grinned broadly at him. He put the phone to his ear.

“You know me so well already.”

“I only know that because you nearly cried when we ate at that restaurant in Andong and drank a solid three cups of milk. Oh, yes, hello! I’d like to place an order for delivery.” As Minho ordered, Taehyung settled onto the floor, looking through the game options with Taemin.

“One on one? Teams, adding our scores?” Taemin asked, holding up a classic fighting game. Minho nodded, hanging up the phone. “Works for me, they’ll be here in about half an hour, so we can get a few rounds in I bet.”

Jimin nodded as well. “You and Taehyungie against us two? So we can add team scores – Boyfriends on the same team?”

They nodded in agreement. “You and Taehyung start,” Minho said.

Taehyung settled back onto the bed. He and Taemin began to play, leaning forward as they battled the avatars on screen. Minho and Jimin cheered for their respective boyfriend, laughing and taunting the other playfully. Minho allowed himself to daydream as the four sat on the bed, what it would possibly be like, if they weren’t all just friends. If they could exist like this… As more.

The group tore through their lunch with the vigor only a group of young men could, and went back to playing as soon as they were finished. Minho and Jimin played aggressively; his lack of preference to video games having minimal negative outcome of his playing ability. He was _good_. Minho couldn’t help but laugh as Jimin’s avatar beat his down a few times. He managed to get the upper hand, hearing both Taemin and Taehyung shouting for either of them.

When they finished and passed the controllers off to the others, Jimin touched Minho’s shoulder. “May I speak with you a moment?”

Minho tilted his head a little, unsure. “Uh… Okay.”

He followed Jimin out of the room and down the stairs. “We should go outside.”

“What’s this about, Jimin?” Minho pressed, letting Jimin lead him out to the front porch.

Jimin turned on him then, crossing his arms. “I want to like you. I do like you.”

“I hope so, considering I’m dating your best friend.”

“That’s the problem, I think.”

Minho tilted his head. He straightened up, sensing a bit of hostility from the man standing in front of him. “I don’t follow.”

“You seem like a good guy, and Taemin-hyung adores you. But I don’t like the way you handled things on Thursday with Taehyungie and me.”

“I invited my boyfriend over because he was sad that his best friend ditched him.”

“So you ditched Taemin-hyung for him?”

Minho shrugged. “Taemin changed our plans. I like you too, Jimin. I really do. Times we hang out with Taemin, they’re great. But you gotta understand, I wanted to hang out with him. He should’ve asked. Taehyung was really disappointed with you ditching him. So I figured, might as well just find the solution. If Taemin couldn’t spend a day without you, and you without him, let you two be together.”

“I didn’t know Taemin-hyung had plans,” Jimin defended.

“No, but you knew you and Taehyung did. So why?”

Jimin glared, shrugging. “Are you… Do you have a crush on Taemin-hyung?”

“What?” Minho sputtered, his heartrate speeding up. He thought he was doing a better job hiding it.

“You seem so… Attached to him. For a while I thought you were just weird but… It’s more. I don’t get the feeling you hate me, but I do get the feeling you like him more than as a friend.”

Minho rolled his eyes, rolling his shoulders back in an effort to come off as uncaring. “He’s my friend. Of course I’m attached to him. You’re one to talk, with how close you are to Taehyung.”

“He’s my best friend. You had better take care of him. I mean it. He’s sensitive, and he’s gentle. He doesn’t deserve to get fucked with. If you love someone else—”

Minho scoffed in disbelief. “You’ve got some nerve,” he growled.

“You bet I do. We’ve been friends since we were little kids. I’ve got all the right in the world to make sure his boyfriend treats him right. I don’t like the feeling I’ve been getting lately.”

“The feeling?” Minho asked. “The feeling _you’ve_ been getting?” His anger bubbled up. “You tell me to take care of him, he’s sensitive, he’s gentle, but you don’t know a fucking thing about him.”

“Excuse you?”

“You’ve been fucking with him since _puberty!_ ” Minho snarled, startling himself.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jimin snapped back, dropping his arms and stepping up to Minho. “Don’t you dare tell me I’m not treating my best friend right!”

“You aren’t! If you were you’d see how much he _hurts_ because of you!”

“How dare you, don’t—” Jimin started.

“No, I will. You’re so damn blinded by your own arrogance and possessiveness that you can’t see what’s been in front of your face for _years!_ You snarl about me hurting him. And you’re right. He’s fucking in so much pain. But it is _not_ my doing.” Minho huffed. “You and Taemin are a great match. Both too greedy and selfish to see others want more too sometimes!”

Jimin stepped back, blinking in surprise. Minho shook his head. He wanted to say more, but knew he already said too much. “I can’t.”

“Minho-ssi—”

“No. You figure it out,” Minho muttered. He turned and stormed inside and up the stairs. He entered the bedroom, met with the shocked, staring faces of both Taemin and Taehyung.

“Wh—” Taemin started.

“I’m going home,” Minho said.

“Don’t,” Taehyung said. He looked over Minho’s shoulder. Minho glanced back, seeing Jimin out of the corner of his eye. “What did you two fight about?”

“Nothing,” Minho tried to smile. “I just gotta do something right now.”

“I’ll come,” Taehyung said.

Minho shook his head. “No, come on, stay. You were excited about this all week.” He reached out and squeezed Taehyung’s shoulder. “Enjoy your day.”

Taehyung looked between Minho and Jimin. He glanced at Taemin, who was scowling at the floor.

“No. I’m coming with you,” Taehyung said firmly. He set the controller down and hugged Taemin tightly. “Thanks for having us over. I had a ton of fun.”

Taemin hugged back. “Of course, we need to do it again. Or if you’re bored during the week, if Minho-hyung is busy, text me, okay?” He asked, his voice kind despite the tension in the room. Minho’s heart swelled a little. Ever the gentle one, his Taemin.

“I definitely will.” Taehyung smiled softly as he pulled away. He turned and grabbed his hoodie from where he’d tossed it, taking Minho’s hand and squeezing. Taehyung looked at Jimin, his brows furrowed. “Text me.”

“Tae—”

“No,” Taehyung said softly. He sighed. “I don’t know what you two argued about. But I hope you resolve it. Minho-hyung means a lot to me, Jimin. Just like you do.”

“Then why are you leaving?” Jimin asked, his voice far softer than it had been outside. He looked regretful, and sad.

“Because right now I feel like you need to think about things. And I don’t think me being here will help that. So you think… And text me.”

Jimin nodded. Taehyung hugged him tightly before heading out, waiting at the top of the stairs for Minho.

Minho squeezed Taemin’s shoulder and smiled. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Taemin smiled softly. “Be safe.”

Minho nodded. He turned and walked to the doorway, meeting Jimin’s gaze.

“I shouldn’t have…” Jimin began. Minho shook his head. He didn’t need an apology right now. Instead he looked pointedly at Taehyung before looking back at Jimin. “When I said figure it out, I meant it. Think beyond your greed, Jimin. I’m begging you.” He walked out, setting his hand on Taehyung’s waist before descending the stairs and leaving, Taehyung following by his side.

The walk back to Minho’s apartment was quiet between the two. Minho wondered how much of the fight Taemin and Taehyung had actually heard, and why Taehyung really chose him over Jimin. He really did like Jimin, and got the feeling – most days – that Jimin liked him too. That could easily be ruined with today’s event, and it broke his heart.

It was Taehyung that finally broke the silence. “What happened?”

“How much did you hear?” Minho asked.

“Not a lot. The window was shut. We really only noticed when you shouted. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you yell like that, and even Taemin-hyung looked concerned. I wanted to go check on you, but he said it was best to let you two work it out.”

“We were arguing over you,” Minho confessed. “I’m sorry, I might have said too much. I feel dumb about it now, but I was so angry.”

“What did you say? Why… Why over me?” Taehyung asked, taking Minho’s hand.

Minho sighed softly. “He confronted me about Thursday. About how I ditched Taemin for you after he… He seemed angrier at me than remorseful and I just snapped. Especially because he accused me of being in love with Taemin,” he chuckled, “I guess being confronted with the idea that someone beside you knew made it worse. Then he acted like I wasn’t treating you right… Talked about how sensitive and gentle you are. How you didn’t deserve to be toyed with. And I got angrier… Because I felt like he’s been toying with you for so long.”

“And Jimin doesn’t like to me snapped at,” Taehyung said, chuckling without much humor. “For calling me sensitive… He’s got a lot of insecurities too.”

“He’s not wrong. I think that’s why I got so mad.”

“What do you mean? You don’t treat me wrong.”

Minho shook his head. He let go of Taehyung’s hand and stopped, facing him. “Maybe not. But I haven’t been honest with you. And that _is_ treating you wrong. I’m sorry, Taehyung.”

Taehyung’s shoulders sagged a little, his lips pushing out in a slight pouting frown. “What haven’t you been honest about?”

Minho lowered his gaze, nerves chewing his stomach to pieces. “About my feelings.”

“Do you… Have feelings for me?” Taehyung asked softly, his voice sounding light and almost hopeful. Minho peeked up at him, surprised to see Taehyung smiling a little. The smile stung him deeper.

“Yes. But—”

“It’s okay,” Taehyung said softly. “You don’t have to say more.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Because you still love Taemin-hyung, right? And you feel bad.”

“And Jimin—” Minho huffed.

Taehyung went silent, and Minho closed his eyes. That was the straw that broke it. “I should have come clean when I first started feeling this way toward all three of you. I didn’t know it was possible to fall for more than one person – Especially so deeply like this. It wasn’t fair to keep leading you on like this, using you, knowing how I felt.”

He looked up after confessing. Taehyung was looking at him, his expression unreadable. His mouth was a fine line, shifting ever so slightly as he chewed the inside of his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, taking a breath, before closing it again.

“You don’t have to respond,” Minho whispered. “Let me walk you to the bus stop, we’re near there. You don’t have to talk to me.”

“Shh,” Taehyung hissed, then smiled softly. “You talk too much when you’re nervous.”

Minho chuckled a little, nodding. “I know I do.”

“Let’s go back to your apartment, please. I have something to say to you, but I want us to talk privately – It feels exposed out here.”

Minho nodded in understanding. The two walked in silence the final few blocks to Minho’s apartment and up to his floor. When they finally reached his place, Taehyung slipped his shoes off and hung his hoodie. “Please, can we sit?” He motioned to the couch.

As soon as they were seated, Taehyung sighed. “Thank you for telling me the truth.”

“I know it’s—”

“Shht. I’m not done,” Taehyung scolded, smiling a little. “Taemin-hyung is a beautiful man. And he’s got such a unique, strong personality. I thought for a while that I couldn’t get along with him. But I really, really got attached to him. Even though we argue a bit, I think he’s got a beautiful soul. And somewhere along the line… I think that my affection started to shift into something less platonic.”

“With Taemin?” Minho clarified.

Taehyung nodded. “Yes.”

“So, you like him.”

Taehyung nodded again. “I really do. But, like you said… I like Jimin too. I’ve never liked anyone else, so I wondered if it was just exposure, I’ve never had friends as close as you and Taemin-hyung have become. So I didn’t know, but… I think my feelings are real.”

Minho nodded. “You three… You would look amazing together,” he whispered.

“Three?” Taehyung reached out, taking Minho’s hand. “But I like you too, hyung. I’ve been crushing on you for a while, but the more we’ve put up this dating façade the more I…” Taehyung sighed and closed his eyes. “The more I wish it weren’t fake. Up until a few minutes ago, I thought you didn’t see me as anything more than a friend. Knowing that you like me too, that my feelings are… Even somewhat reciprocated… That makes me so happy.”

Minho’s heart leapt into his throat Taehyung’s confession. “You—Like me too?”

“I guess I’m greedy too, huh?”

“Tae—”

“But Taemin-hyung and Jimin… We both still want them.”

Minho nodded.

“So what do we do? Do we… Just stay together?”

Minho sighed heavily. He shrugged. “I don’t have an answer. I do like you, but Taemin is my best friend. I can’t just stop seeing him. But I’m afraid whenever we see them… It’ll make things tense, knowing we both like them too, but can’t do anything about it.”

Taehyung nodded. “I agree. You almost told Jimin today that I liked him.”

“I all but spelled it out for him.”

“So… Maybe… Jimin’s no dummy. Maybe he’ll finally put it together.”

“Then what?” Minho asked. “You’d be forced to choose and I—I’m selfish. I don’t want you to. I like you so much, I—”

Taehyung leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Minho’s mouth to silence him. He pulled back after a few seconds, brushing their noses together. He pulled back a bit, still close to Minho.

“I don’t want to choose either. I will if I have to, and don’t ask me who, because… The thought of doing so breaks my heart. I don’t want to even think about it until I have to. But what I was saying was… This has gone on long enough. Give him a few days… _Them_ a few days, if I know Jimin, he’ll talk it through with Taemin-hyung. Let them put it together if they’re going to… And either way, after a few days, we… It’s time to come clean with them.”

Minho nodded, knowing Taehyung was right. The thought was terrifying, but it made sense. It had been over a month, and things were only getting more complicated as their feelings grew. “We’ll come clean,” he agreed.

“Stand by me. When we do it, okay?”

“Always,” Minho promised, squeezing Taehyung’s hand.

Taehyung smiled, kissing him gently. “Until then… I have the rest of the day free and I don’t want to go home.”

“Wanna eat junk food and cuddle? Find some crappy movie on television?” Minho suggested. Taehyung’s smile was just as vibrant as always, making Minho’s heart do that all too familiar stutter-step once more.

“That sounds like a perfect day, hyung.” He kissed him once more.

As they settled together on the couch, Taehyung tucking his body into the curve of Minho’s side, Minho felt a calm seep into his bones. They had some big decisions to make in the upcoming week, and Minho knew that things could easily take a turn for the worst. But right then, at that moment, he felt at peace.


	6. Confessions

“Have you heard from Taemin-hyung?” Taehyung asked during dinner the following Friday. Minho shook his head.

“I texted him and he responded with that simple like one word, ‘don’t really wanna talk to you’ response. How about you and Jimin?”

“Same. He hasn’t answered my calls all week.”

Minho nodded, sighing. It’d been nearly a week since he’d fought with Jimin. He and Taehyung had both been relatively busy, unable to get together until this evening.

“Do you think they’re mad?” Taehyung worried.

Minho shrugged. He was worried about that very same thing, but Taehyung’s desperate expression had the words dying in his throat.

“I’m sure they’re not. Jimin’s your best friend. He wouldn’t leave you in the dust for this, right?”

Taehyung shrugged, pouting. “I don’t know. We’ve fought like the dickens but he’s always called me back within a day or two. Never this long.”

“Well, he’s got a lot to figure out. Especially if they put it together… What I said. I’m sure he’ll call soon.” He reached across the table and squeezed Taehyung’s wrist. “Smile for me, baby,” he said softly.

Taehyung tried his best, but Minho could still see the worry in his eyes. He smiled softly.

“Why don’t you stay the night? I’m free tomorrow.”

“You sure? I can?”

“We haven’t seen each other all week. Stay up watching cheesy movies and eating popcorn.”

Taehyung’s smile grew a little at Minho’s suggestion.

“I like that idea.”

Minho nodded, grinning. He nudged Taehyung’s plate with his chopsticks. “Finish eating.”

Minho swore under his breath at his phone. He tried to grab it, only to find his arm firmly pinned by Taehyung’s sleeping form. He chuckled, taking a moment to admire Taehyung. Even in his sleep, he was ridiculously beautiful The drool that was forming from his parted, pursed lips was less so, but everyone had their flaws.

Just as Minho was about to shake him awake, Taehyung’s phone began going on, adding the headache inducing cacophony. Taehyung groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He scowled at Minho for a second then rolled over, smacking at his phone before grabbing it. Minho took the moment of freedom to grab his own phone, his arm aching and stiff from the position.

“It’s Taemin.”

“It’s Jimin.” The two spoke at the same time, meeting each other’s gaze.

“I’ll step out,” Minho offered. He rose and padded out of the bedroom, closing the door as he answered the phone. He could hear Taehyung’s deep voice through the wood as he did as well.

“Taemin?”

“Hyung. You answered.”

“Of course I did. I’m not the one who’s been ignoring calls all week.”

There was a heavy silence before Taemin sighed. “I deserved that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine… How have you been?”

“Okay… Missing you,” Taemin said softly.  
“Yeah, me too.”

“We really need to talk, hyung. About last Saturday. Jimin and I—We’d like to talk to you two. Jimin’s calling Taehyung now…”

“I know, he’s at my house.”

“Oh…” The pause was longer this time.

“I’m okay if you want to talk. Do you want to come over?”

“That might be best… Keep Taehyung there? So Jimin can come too? It’s best we all talk together I think.”

“That’s a good idea,” Minho agreed. “Come on over whenever, okay?”

“An hour?”

“Sure, sounds good. I’ll see you guys soon.”

Minho hung up, sighing heavily. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The worst thing that could happen would be losing his best friend… But Minho didn’t honestly know how he could deal with that. He stuck his head back into the bedroom and held up his hand. ‘One hour.’ He mouthed to Taehyung, who nodded.  
“Yeah, an hour is fine – Minho-hyung’s already run it by Taemin-hyung. Right. Bye.” Taehyung hung up and dropped his phone on the bed.

“What are they wanting to talk about?” He lamented.

“I got no idea,” Minho admitted. He flopped onto the bed, letting Taehyung lay his head on his chest.

“Are they going to break off the friendship?”

“I hope not…I’d feel horrible,” Minho admitted. “This was all my fault, I shouldn’t have yelled at Jimin.”

“He wasn’t in the right either,” Taehyung said. He sighed softly. “We should get dressed and ready… I’m not hungry.”

“Me neither. Skip breakfast for now, just get ready. You can shower if you want to.” Taehyung nodded, rising and grabbing his jeans from the floor.

“Can I borrow a shirt?”

“Of course.”

Minho watched Taehyung grab a shirt and head out, anxiety gnawing a hole in his stomach.

Taemin and Jimin looked just as handsome as they always did, standing on Minho’s front porch. Though they were holding hands, Minho could sense a tension between them. Though, he realized, that could be the tension between them and _him_. The four sat in the living room, no one speaking. Taehyung and Minho sat on the couch, and Taemin and Jimin folded themselves into a large chair kiddie corner to it. Their gazes darted to one another, never lingering for long enough to make any sort of real contact, but just enough to increase the tension already thick throughout the room.

It was Jimin that finally broke the uncomfortable silence. “I owe everyone in this room an apology.”

Minho looked up, a little surprised. Jimin squeezed Taemin’s hand before rising and going to the couch. He bowed, then settled onto the floor in front of Minho and Taehyung.

“My actions on Thursday, first off… That wasn’t fair, Tae. I’m sorry.”

Taehyung nodded. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Jimin said. “I should have come to you with how I was feeling, like an adult, rather than ditching you in hopes it would go away.”

“How you were feeling?” Taehyung pressed.

Jimin nodded, lowering his gaze. “Ever since you got back from filming, I’ve felt… Really jealous. Of both you and Minho-hyung. I didn’t really know why at first, I thought for a minute maybe it was because I felt neglected, but you still tried so hard to make time for just me and you, but whenever you mentioned his name I got this knot in my stomach. But then… When I’d hang out with him and Taemin-hyung, or even all four of us, it was weird. I was… I wanted to be in your place. But … Also in his… But in mine still and I was so confused.” Jimin put his face in his hands, drawing in a shaky breath. Minho shifted on the couch, wanting so badly to reach out and comfort Jimin. He knew exactly how he felt, and it was a painful feeling.

Jimin dropped his hands and looked up at Taehyung, his mouth drooping. “I ditched you that Thursday because I was scared that I wasn’t being loyal to Taemin-hyung. And I felt like he deserved my loyalty… Because when I was with you I felt so happy… Happier than I felt like I should have dating someone else. But I also wanted to spend some time with Minho-hyung because when it was me and him and Taemin-hyung, I could… Wonder. And when we all got together I got so overwhelmed and I snapped at him because I didn’t—I still don’t know what to make of how I feel. And I’m scared, but I needed to come clean to all of you.”

“Jimin,” Taehyung said softly, reaching out for Jimin’s hand.

“There’s more,” Taemin said softly. “After you and he fought, Jimin came clean to me about how he was feeling. It made me realize some things about myself.”

“What things?” Minho asked softly.

“That a lot of how he was feeling… _Is_ feeling... So am I. Hanging out with Taehyung last Saturday really solidified it for me. So many times I saw you two hold hands or touch and I wasn’t mad at Taehyung or Minho-hyung but I wanted to be there _too_. With _both_ of you. I felt so guilty because I’m dating Jimin and it felt like cheating. When he said he felt the same I… I was so relieved but…”

“We didn’t know what to do,” Jimin finished. “We needed some time to think on our own, and with each other. Which is why we ignored you guys. It wasn’t fair, and we’re sorry for that too.”

“We understand if you want nothing to do with us now,” Taemin said. Minho and Taehyung glanced at one another.

“We… Have a confession too,” Taehyung said softly, lowering his gaze.

“Minho-hyung and I… We were never dating.”

“What?” Jimin spluttered.

“We’re … Fucked up,” Minho admitted. “When Taemin told me he was dating you, I was so mad. Not because he was dating someone, I was used to him dating someone… They came and went from his bed like socks on a foot, honestly. I was always with him… But when you came it changed. He stopped… I became second. I hated you without ever meeting you. Because I’ve always been in love with Taemin.” Minho choked out the confession, feeling Taemin staring at him. “I took friends with benefits because it’s what he’d give. I thought it was all he wanted from anyone. So to learn he didn’t and I wasn’t good enough… It stung.”

“Then he found out that you were _my_ Jimin. And I was so mad about the two of you dating too,” Taehyung said softly. “Because ever since I was a kid, I dreamed of being yours. I wanted to marry you, have kids with you, I daydreamed of it the way kids in our class daydreamed about idols.” He shrugged. “But you never saw me as more than just… Taehyung. I was nobody to you. I wasn’t _good_ enough to be your choice.”

“Taehyung, I never—”

“Let them finish, Jimin,” Taemin said with a surprising tenderness. Minho glanced up at him. Taemin’s expression was stern, but not entirely angry. There was something there he couldn’t quite read. He cleared his throat.

“So we decided to start dating. Fake dating. We knew both of you… You are both such greedy men. You had always wanted us all to yourselves. So we wondered if the same wouldn’t happen even if you were dating someone else.”

“It did,” Taemin agreed.

Minho nodded. “Seems like it. But somewhere along the way… I think… I _know_ that my play acting, the fake dating. It shifted. And my feelings for Taehyung grew into something far more real. I began to think about him as my boyfriend, even though I knew the entire plot was to get you two to maybe see the light, break up and date _us.”_

“God, saying it out, it sounds so immature,” Taehyung muttered.

“It is,” Jimin said, but his voice wasn’t sharp. He laughed. “It sounds like something out of a bad rom com, Tae.”

Taehyung chuckled himself. “I guess it does.”

“And you two even fell in love during it,” Taemin added. “So what do you think of us then? Now that you’ve found each other?”

“That’s the problem,” Taehyung said. “We still both really like you.”

“ _Both_ of you,” Minho said.

“So all four of us are in the same predicament, then?” Jimin asked. “How who’s in the rom com?”

The other three laughed, lightening the tension in the room a little.

“So what do we do?” Minho asked, the smile sliding from his face. “You’re dating each other… We’re still in love with you two… And we don’t know what to do with each other? I—What can we do? I don’t want to lose my friends.”

“You know, for being the oldest of this group, you’re kind of stupid,” Taemin said.

Minho straightened up, his brows furrowing. “Excuse me?”

“You’re dumb.” Taemin looked up and smiled. “I thought the answer was obvious.”

“Care to share with the class, hyung?” Jimin prompted.

Taemin shrugged. “We just… Date each other.”

“Date each other?” Minho asked. “Like… All four of us?”

“Yes. I date you and Jimin and Taehyung. You date me and Jimin and Taehyung, Taehyung dates you and me and Jimin, and Jimin dates you and me and Taehyung. A nice, neat little square.”

“Well, wouldn’t that be like a square with an X in it?” Taehyung asked, tapping his chin in thought.

Taemin’s smile disappeared. He grabbed the small pillow from the chair he was sitting on and hurled it, smacking Taehyung in the side of the head. He grinned when it made contact. “Don’t be so literal!”

“Oww,” Taehyung lamented, rubbing the side of his head.

“Oh, it was a pillow, you baby,” Jimin groaned. “Need me to kiss it better?”

“Yes.”

Jimin sputtered a little, looking at Minho, then Taemin, who both sat quietly.

“Well?” Minho said, motioning to Taehyung. “You offered.”

Taehyung stretched his neck, baring the side of his face toward Jimin.

Jimin swore under his breath but rose and leaned over the coffee table, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. “Better?”

“No,” Taehyung pouted. He turned, brushing his nose against Jimin’s. “But it’s a start.” He leaned back, and Minho had to reach out to keep Jimin from falling forward.

“I take it you’re in agreement to the idea,” Taemin said. Taehyung nodded. “I am. I think that the best way to resolve this is to come to a happy medium. And I think that, since we all feel the same way about each other, to some degree, it makes the most sense. Don’t you think so?”

Minho chewed his bottom lip. “I do. I mean… It sounds perfect but… Four men in a relationship? Two men is hard enough in our city.”

“We can make it work,” Jimin said. “I think we can. We all four hung out before this, what’s the difference? We go home and all kiss sometimes in private instead of just two of us doing it.”

Minho nodded. His brows furrowed as he thought it through. Dating all three of them, it was a dream come true. He shook his head.

“I like it, but what about jealousy? We won’t get jealous? We’ll be able to share?”

“I think the most important thing will be communication,” Taemin said. “I had a friend who dated two men. She said the way they kept from being jealous was talking it through when they were. By keeping the air clear, and solving problems before they festered, they were able to keep the peace in a really nice way. And it led to some new understandings, like the guys wanted to try being intimate too, had they let it fester and not say anything, they would have been unhappy. So… If you or me or whoever gets jealous… We need to talk as a group about it, and figure out why it happened, and how to stop it in the future.”

“Wow,” Taehyung said softly, his breathing leaving in a whoosh. “You’re really smart.”

“Hey, I am right here,” Minho lamented.

“You’re smart too, but that was… So thought out.” Taehyung leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin in his hands.

Jimin rolled his eyes, leaning forward again to shove Taehyung back onto the couch. “I’m not jealous but I might be sick. You’re gross with puppy love.”

“What about time spent? Dates?” Taehyung asked then.

“We might not need equal time,” Minho said, “but Taemin has a point, we need to keep communication open. We should try to find good balances to satisfy each other’s needs. I know you, Taehyung, you need to be alone sometimes, maybe a little more than me or Jimin. Taemin is similar. So I think as long as we try to meet each other’s needs in a balanced manner, and of course, spend time together as all four of us, we should be okay, right? I mean that’s what a relationship is – just meeting one another’s needs and being happy together. The only difference is that there’s more than one other person’s needs to meet.”

“But there’s also more than one other person to _meet_ those needs,” Jimin agreed, “which should hopefully make things less stressful on everyone, once we figure out a good balance.”

The others nodded in agreement.

“So… That’s it then?” Taehyung asked softly. “We’re all dating?”

“I think so,” Jimin said.

Minho nodded, smiling softly. “I don’t know about you guys but… I feel so much more at peace right now. I feel like this was the right decision.”

Taemin rose and settled onto the couch next to Minho. He wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his neck. “I do too… I missed my best friend. And I think… I think this is good.”

Taehyung scooted closer to Minho, allowing Jimin to settle into the spot he vacated.

“So, when’s our first date?” Jimin asked. The others chuckled but Minho considered, thinking forward into the following week.

“I have a meeting with my agent a few times this week, and a couple of auditions, but I’m free on Thursday night and all day Friday… How about we go on a group date then? Have a nice dinner, maybe go see a movie… Like we did when we all met up the first time but now… Together.”

“I’m free,” Taehyung said. “I have an audition Thursday afternoon, but night I’m okay.”

“I can keep my calendar free,” Taemin agreed.

Jimin nodded as well. “I only have dance practice and that ends at four-thirty, so I’ll be fine for dinner.”

“It’s a date then,” Minho said, nodding. He looked at Taemin. “You’re really not mad about us lying to you?”

“Hm… I think under difference circumstances, I would be. It’s weird. But… It ended up okay, so I think that… Even though I’m not super happy with you lying about it… I get it. I was really selfish. I just assumed you’d always be there and I didn’t think about the fact that maybe you wanted more. I should have.”

Minho kissed his forehead. “We found a good middle ground. That’s what matters.”

“I know we said our first group date was Thursday… But can we get lunch? I skipped breakfast because I was nervous, and I’m kinda starving,” Taehyung whined.

“We could go get lunch,” Jimin offered. “Let these two hang out?”

Taehyung looked at Minho, who nodded. “Fine by me, we didn’t have plans.”

“Cool. Text me later, okay? Do you mind if I wear your shirt out?”

“It’s yours,” Minho said, grinning.

Taehyung beamed from ear to ear, kissing his mouth gently. “Thanks, hyung.” He rose with Jimin grabbing his shoes as they discussed what to go eat. Jimin went over and kissed Taemin’s mouth gently. He hesitated, looking at Minho.

“I—” He frowned a little, brows furrowed as he pouted. “Hm. Is it okay if I… Kiss you?” He asked, his voice losing a few octaves. Minho couldn’t hide his grin at the gentleness of the question.

“Of course it is.”

Jimin leaned forward, hesitatingly. Minho sighed, rolling his eyes playfully. He hooked one hand around the back of Jimin’s neck and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Jimin relaxed against him, holding his cheek. Taehyung made a small noise; Minho wasn’t sure if it was a laugh or a squeak, but it sounded just about as happy as he felt on the inside, his heart fluttering at the gentle press of Jimin’s mouth. He pulled back and winked.

“Go get lunch. We’ll talk later.”

Jimin’s cheeks were flushed a splotchy red, his eyes wide. “O—Okay.” He smiled, a bit of an open mouthed, confused look that had Minho chuckling even as the two hurried outside.

Taemin looked up at him and pouted. “You kissed both of them but not me.”

“Aw, are you feeling left out?”

Taemin’s pout increased comically and he nodded.

“Lemme kiss it better.”

He shifted so he and Taemin were more side by side, and cupped his cheeks. Gently, Minho dragged him in for a kiss, allowing it to deepen naturally. Prior to this, the only time they really kissed was either foreplay or during sex. But this felt different. There was no immediate rush to get nude, or even intensify their kisses. There was a gentle, easy comfort about it, even as Taemin shifted closer and buried his fingers in Minho’s hair. It felt… _Real._ Minho’s heart picked up that all too familiar stutter. Taehyung. Jimin. Taemin… He was pretty sure he was the luckiest man in the world at that very moment.


	7. First Date

Minho paced back and forth, staring at himself in the mirror and flattening his shirt down over his chest. He shouldn’t be nervous. It wasn’t like he’d never met these guys before, they were his friends. Hell, he spent a good portion of the previous five days making out with one or more of them. But this felt far more intimate and a hundred times more important. He was the eldest, and he felt like he had a responsibility more than the others to make sure things went smoothly. He took a deep breath and nodded. Nothing more he could do but continue to fret, so he may as well head to the restaurant.

On his way, his phone buzzed.

_‘Getting ready for tonight… Do you think I should wear that button down you bought me for Christmas last year? The striped one?’_

Minho smiled a little. _‘It looks good on you, I think so’_

_‘Are you nervous?’_

_‘Unbearably. I’ve been fidgeting since noon’_

_‘Are you home?’_

_‘On the bus to the restaurant. I’m early but I figure I’ll wander around the park and try to calm my nerves’_

_‘Give me twenty minutes to get ready and I’ll head there too, we can walk until closer to time to meet?’_

_‘Sounds good’_

Minho tucked his phone away. It would be _fine_. It was just the guys. They’d hung out plenty of times prior to this. Nothing new. Except that it was a date. A _date_ with the three men he’d fallen so head over heels for. He still wasn’t sure how he had managed to pull it off, but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He would do all he could to make sure his boyfriends were happy with him.

The air was cool when he got off the bus. He texted the others to remember a light jacket, and headed to the park. Much to his surprise, a very familiar face was sitting on a bench near the entrance, flipping through a book.

“Taehyungie?”

Taehyung’s head snapped up. He was wearing a beautiful blue turtleneck and a light denim jacket, as well as a pair of neat black jeans. He looked confused for a moment and then checked his watch.

“Don’t worry, I’m like an hour early,” Minho said, hurrying over to him. “Taemin’s on his way too. How long have you been here?”

Taehyung smiled sheepishly, tucking the book into his jacket. “Since two. I was really nervous so I thought being outside would help me relax a little. Reading in the park helps me sometimes.”

Minho sat beside him. “I was freaking out too, that’s why I came. Are you warm enough?”

Taehyung nodded. “Jimin texted, said he’d be by a little early to keep me company, he’s gonna cut out of his dance practice a bit early.”

Minho clicked his tongue. “Shouldn’t do that.”

“No, but he’s excited. He told me last night he’s re-picked his outfit four times.”

“I know the feeling,” Minho muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Same. Jimin said he dyed his hair too.”

“What color?”

“He won’t say. Said it’s a surprise. Should I dye my hair?” Taehyung grabbed his bangs, crossing his eyes to look at it. Minho chuckled.

“You’d look cute with dyed hair, if you wanted. But you’d have to be careful for film roles.”

“Right, that’s why I haven’t. But maybe just the tips? I could cut them. Or dye it back.”

“You should talk to Taemin. I bet he’d know exactly what would look amazing on you. He works wonder on hair.”

Taehyung nodded, smiling and letting go of his hair. “Would you ever dye your hair?”

“He did it white once for me for a film. I liked it okay, but… I’m kinda boring. Taemin’s the fancy one.”

“Not true.” Taehyung poked him playfully. Minho laughed a bit, then sighed.

“I’m so nervous. I shouldn’t be nervous, should I?”

“No, but I get it. This feels big.”

Minho nodded. Taehyung squeezed his wrist. “Let’s go deeper into the park. There’s a place that’s kind of out of the view of people.”

“That sounds dirty.” Minho teased.

“I wanna kiss you and hold your hand without someone seeing,” Taehyung pouted.

Minho nodded, rising. “Lead the way, we’ll guide Taemin there once he arrives.”

Taehyung rose and began trotting down the path, moving quick enough that Minho had to hurry to keep up. He turned a few angles on the gravel and then stepped off it onto a dirt path, looking back at Minho with a grin. A few more feet and they were effectively hidden from the view of the main path, trees on all sides of them.

“See? Secret spot.”

Minho smiled softly. He pulled Taehyung close, grabbing his hand. He pressed their palms together and then twined their fingers, squeezing before closing the gap between their mouths. Their kisses deepened slowly, tongues brushing over one another’s lips, sharing quick breaths of air as they shifted. Taehyung kept a tight grip on his hand, squeezing gently when Minho nipped his bottom lip.

Minho pulled back and smiled. He glanced down. “Oh, Taemin’s here.”

“I’ll step out, tell him to follow the path back.”

Minho nodded, letting go of Taehyung’s hand to respond to Taemin.

The two returned shortly. “Having fun without me?” Taemin pouted.

“Just a little. Come here.” Minho opened his arms, and both stepped toward him. He hooked an arm around each, pressing a gentle kiss to Taemin’s mouth first. It deepened just as naturally as it did prior with Taehyung. Minho felt Taehyung shift, and his soft lips pressed against his neck. He moved back, allowing Taemin to move enough to catch Taehyung’s mouth in a kiss.

Minho sighed contentedly, watching the two kiss. There was no feeling of jealousy or distrust, he realized, as he watched the two. There was a contentment. He stepped back and grabbed his phone, snapping a photo as sneakily as he could to send to Jimin.

_‘Hurry along_ _L We miss you’_

Jimin’s response came quickly. _‘I’m hurrying! I’ll be there soon. Are you guys in the little wooded spot in the park?’_

_‘Taehyung took us here. You know it?’_

_‘I’ll be there in 10’_

“Texting your other boyfriend?” Taemin teased.

“I am, actually, how did you know?”

They laughed a little. “Is he almost here?” Taehyung asked.

“Yeah, be here in ten. Come here.” He pulled Taehyung forward and kissed him, reaching out for Taemin’s hand as he did. Their fingers twined and Minho dragged him forward, shifting to kiss his mouth again with the same intensity.

The three continued to share gentle touches and kisses until Jimin’s gentle laugh broke the quiet. “Naughty,” he whispered as he came around the corner. “What if someone catches you?”

“Would they even begin to know what to make of us?” Taemin asked. He gasped. “Your hair!”

Jimin grinned, running his fingers through his hair. Previously a pale pinkish blonde, it was a vibrant peachy pink-orange now.

“It is amazing,” Minho praised, reaching out and running his fingers through it.  
“It’s so bright,” Taehyung agreed, beaming. He hurried up to Jimin, running his fingers through it. “So cool.”

“Thank you. I wanted a change for our first… Date.”

Taehyung went forward, kissing Jimin. “I love it,” he whispered.

“It’s perfect,” Taemin agreed. “But don’t ever do it again.” He pouted. “You’re dating a stylist. Let me dye your hair next time, okay?”

Jimin laughed and nodded. “Okay.”

“Speaking of which,” Taehyung said. “What do you think about doing just a little of my hair a color? I can’t do too much because of auditions, but I really wanna try a fun color.”

Taemin tilted his head, tapping his finger on his chin. “Hmm, I bet I could do something fun for you.”

As the two talked, Minho slipped between them, wrapping Jimin in his arms. “How was practice?” He asked.

“Exhausting… But knowing I was doing this after kept me going. No cold feet from anyone?”

“Well, we all came early because we were panicking,” Minho admitted.

“Not in a bad way, right? I was nervous but…”

“I just really want it to go well.”

“It will.” Jimin grabbed his hands. “I know it will.” He rose onto his toes and kissed Minho’s mouth, grinning when he went back down. “How close is it to dinner?”

“Hm, about ten minutes. We should head there.” He turned. “Guys, come on, let’s head to the restaurant.”

The walk to the restaurant was quiet, but not entirely uncomfortable. They walked in a loose group, side-by-sides shifting as one sped up or slowed down, shifted to the side for another passerby.

Once at the restaurant, they sat at a circular table, Minho between Taemin and Taehyung, and Jimin almost directly across from him. They ordered with ease, each deciding what to share and what they wanted to try. Despite the nerves that they all seemed to have leading up to the date, things began to flow without a problem. The conversation came easy and the laughter was as plentiful as the food, feeding one another and teasing in the way that would have almost any passerby thinking they were the best of friends, or more.

As dinner shifted into dessert, so did the atmosphere of their table. They became quieter, looks a bit more heated. Though this was their first date, they’d spent the week prior sharing kisses and heavy petting, and the end of a date meant two possibilities for any of them.

Minho sensed the want first with Taemin, having seen the look a hundred times before as he fed him a bite of the cake they’d ordered. Minho reached over under the table, squeezing his thigh. Taemin smirked, bottom lip slipping between his teeth.

“We’re in public,” Jimin scolded without venom. Minho felt his foot slide over his ankle, and smirked. He took his fork and cut off a bit of cake, offering it to Taehyung. Moments before Taehyung took it, Minho leaned forward, snagging it off his own fork and nearly pressing their lips together. Taehyung gasped a little, and their proximity allowed Minho to watch his pupils dilate… The point had been made to him as well.

“We should get the check,” Jimin whispered. Taemin nodded. Minho leaned back. He called for the check, not missing the heavy silence around the table. They were all thinking it.

“Should we get a car back?” Taemin asked as they gathered their jackets to leave.

“Whose house are we going to?” Taehyung wondered. They held their conversation until they reached the street, walking toward the bus stop even as they discussed.

“I think we should go to Minho-hyung’s,” Jimin said. “He’s got the largest space, I think, and one of the more private homes. Taemin-hyung has his parents, my place is small, and you live in a really crowded complex.”

“I agree. And Minho-hyung has the biggest bed, let’s be very serious,” Taemin said. Taehyung choked on air, and Minho chuckled.

“I think we were avoiding the elephant in the room there, Tae.”

“Well I’m not. First date or not, I’ve been itching to make love to all three of you for a solid week or more. And I intend to… If you guys want to.”

“Oh we do.”

“Of course, don’t be silly.”

“Yeah, of course,” the chorus of the others rose up.

“I think a car is fine, we can split it,” Minho said. “And it’ll be a bit faster than the bus route.”

“And more private,” Jimin agreed.

Minho stepped to the street side to hail a car, his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest. 

Heavy, but comfortable silence seemed to be the theme of the night for the quad as they made their way from location to location. The car ride was cramped and silent, each clearly in their own heads. The elevator up to Minho’s apartment, even as they removed their coats and shoes, silence save for their breathing.

They stood in the living room in a loose circle, each staring at one another. Taemin chuckled. “Aren’t we a bunch?”

“Acting like a bunch of virgins is more like,” Jimin grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “As if we haven’t been itching for this.” He stepped forward and grabbed Jimin’s hand, dragging him toward the bedroom. Jimin made a surprised noise, and the other two followed.

Once there, the tension from the living room slipped away. Taehyung shoved Jimin against the wall, kissing him hard and possessively. At the same time, Taemin began to tug at the buttons on Minho’s shirt, alternating between kissing his neck and mouth. Minho reached for Jimin, catching his hand and giving it a squeeze. Minho made a small noise of protest when he felt one of his buttons rip, but Taemin giggled.

“Sorry,” he mumbled against his mouth.

“No need to rush,” Taehyung scolded. He backed away from Jimin to shove Taemin away from Minho, pushing him back until his knees hit the bed. They collapsed onto it hard enough that the springs squeaked.

Minho turned to Jimin, tossing his shirt aside before sliding his hands under Jimin’s shirt. “You already look absolutely taken apart,” he mumbled, noticing the flush of Jimin’s cheeks.

“I’m in heaven,” he mumbled.

“Well don’t fly away at this moment. You’ve seen nothing yet.” Minho brushed his thumbs over Jimin’s toned belly before lifting his shirt and yanking it off. He sank to his knees, undoing Jimin’s belt.

“Oh—” Jimin placed his hands on Minho’s shoulders, mouth falling open in surprise.

Minho tugged his jeans down, nuzzling against the hardening bulge in his boxers. He pulled back and winked.

“Get on the bed.” He rose, stripping out of his own jeans.

On the bed, Taehyung had stripped Taemin down to his boxers, and was in just his jeans as he kissed over his bare chest, making a point to bite and suck his nipples as he moved down. Taemin moaned helplessly, fingers buried in Taehyung’s hair. Minho crawled into bed with them, Jimin on the other side, and silenced Taemin with a kiss.

Jimin moved down, working Taehyung’s pants off before moving up to tug at Taemin’s boxers.

“First one naked,” Minho teased Taemin when his boxers were tossed aside.

“Better catch up then,” Taemin panted. His back arched when Taehyung took his cock into his mouth, sucking gently. At the same time, Jimin pushed Taemin’s legs open, lapping at his hole.

Minho passed a bottle of lube down to him and moved down, shedding his own boxers. He adjusted Jimin until he was on his knees, still able to reach Taemin, and shoved Jimin’s boxers down as well as he could. He spread Jimin open, running his thumb over his tight hole. Jimin whined softly.

“He’s sensitive,” Taemin rasped, one hand buried in Taehyung’s hair, the other in Jimin’s.

“Good.” Minho leaned forward, setting to work licking and sucking and biting at Jimin’s hole. Jimin shouted against Taemin, his hips jerking back.

Taehyung shifted, kissing Jimin’s parted lips. “Lay up with him. Enjoy it, I’ll handle this.”

Jimin nodded. Minho let him go to kick off his boxers and lay next to Taemin. The two immediately leaned together, sharing a deep kiss and swallowing one another’s moans as Minho and Taehyung shifted and set to work loosening and opening their lovers. They passed the lube back and forth, working them open gently as they sucked their cocks, keeping the focus on the pleasure and trying to avoid discomfort. Taehyung reached over, sliding his long fingers into Jimin’s fluttering ass to help Minho stretch him open, pulling off Taemin’s cock long enough to press a messy kiss to Minho’s mouth.

When the two were relaxed enough, Minho shifted, pulling Taehyung’s boxers off and tossing them aside. Jimin moved over immediately, pushing Taemin’s legs up and lining his cock up.

“Ready?” He asked.

Taemin nodded. Taehyung reached over, grabbing Jimin’s cock and adding more lube to it as they kissed. Jimin pressed slow and steady into Taemin, both of them moaning loudly. Minho pushed Taehyung onto the bed, swallowing his cock down even as the two fucked next to them. Taehyung buried his fingers in Minho’s hair, pumping his hips up hard enough to gag him every few thrusts.

Taemin swore, reaching down to fist Minho’s hair as well. He kissed Taehyung messily as Jimin pumped into him, his legs resting on Jimin’s shoulders.

Minho moved back, watching the two fuck for a moment. He reached out, slipping two fingers into Jimin’s loosened hole and chuckling when Jimin’s hips stuttered.

“Wanna?” He asked Taehyung.

“Share?” Taehyung suggested. Minho nodded. The two climbed behind Jimin, pushing Taemin’s legs open before shoving Jimin into a lying position over him. Minho went first, slicking his cock and driving it into Jimin’s hole. The three moaned, each thrust from Minho causing Jimin to drive deeper into Taemin. Just when the three build a comfortable rhythm, Minho pulled out, allowing Taehyung to drive his cock home. Jimin shouted, his hips jerking back in surprise. Taehyung was thicker, upsetting the previous balance he’d gotten. Taehyung’s thrusts were far sharper, forcing Jimin’s hips forward into the writhing Taemin over and over.

Back and forth, Minho and Taehyung switched until Jimin was pleading to come, each switch edging him forward and dragging him back despite Taemin’s ass squeezing his cock.

“Our turn with Tae,” Taehyung said, slapping his ass.

Jimin obeyed with a pitiful whine, pulling out. He shifted over, keeping his ass in the air in a silent plea.

“Go ahead,” Minho said, motioning to Taemin. “I’ll take care of our pretty dancer first.”

He drove back into Jimin, reaching forward and yanking his head up by his hair. “Watch,” he whispered.

Jimin looked over, watching Taehyung slick his cock and drive into Taemin.

Taemin’s back arched beautifully off the bed, his head thrown back in pleasure. Taehyung fucked into him hard and fast, his teeth gritted. Jimin whined, his ass clenching around Minho’s thrusting cock.

“Wanna help them?” Minho suggested, his breathing coming in sharp pants. He hated how close he already was, but if the cries of his boyfriends were any indication – he wasn’t the only one.

Jimin nodded. Minho pulled out, letting him turn and lie on his side. He went forward, wrapping his lips around Taemin’s cock and beginning to suck and bob his head even as Taehyung fucked him. Taemin groaned, his hands fisting the sheet under him.

“Don’t be rude,” Minho teased, sliding his cock back into Jimin’s used ass. He angled Jimin’s cock down, brushing it against Taemin’s bite swollen bottom lip.

Taemin opened his mouth immediately, moans stifled as Jimin’s cock slid in and bumped the back of his throat. He bobbed his head quickly, reaching up to play with Jimin’s balls as he did.

When Minho was _nearly_ there, Taehyung cried his name.

“Switch?” He suggested. Minho nodded, pulling out of Jimin and standing up for a moment to let his orgasm fade. He wasn’t one for edging, normally, but this was too good to let end this quickly. Jimin and Taemin shifted on the bed so they were both on their sides, legs kicked up as they sucked one another’s cocks. Taehyung caught Minho as they switched sides, their hard, wet cocks bumping as they kissed one another deeply.

Minho slid into Taemin’s ass as nice and slow as he could, focusing on the squeeze of the muscles and the way Taemin whined around the cock in his mouth. He’d fucked him plenty of times before, sure. But this felt different. It felt _intimate._

Taehyung pushed into Jimin, gasping. They both remained on their knees as they fucked into their chosen partner, looking down at the scene below them. Their eyes met, and Minho smiled, open mouthed. It had all started with a dumb idea. Pretending to date… And here they were. Absolutely head over heels for one another.

They went forward, kissing over Jimin and Taemin’s forms. They separated and Minho reached across, holding Jimin’s ass as Taehyung groaned. Taehyung did the same for Taemin, a small connection, a reminder that they were all together in this, and in everything else.

Minho saw stars when he finally came, his hips stuttering before going still, buried deep inside Taemin. He could hear Jimin screaming their names, his eyes barely focusing enough to watch as he shuddered, cock throbbing in Taemin’s mouth.

Taehyung came next, as Minho felt the trailing wisps of his orgasm fading. He was much softer, grunting each of his boyfriend’s names. He reached down, stroking Taemin as he did. Minho continued to thrust tiredly, his cock softening inside Taemin. Their attempts were enough; Taemin hissed their names, spilling into Jimin’s open mouth.

The four worked their way into a semi-comfortable laying position, Jimin’s head on Taemin’s chest, Taehyung pressed against Jimin’s back, and Minho on the other side, his arm slung across the four. He was sweating, as were the others, their pants still cutting through the air, hot and humid from their activities.

“Are we gonna try to sleep like this?” Taehyung finally grumbled. Minho chuckled.

“As nice as sleeping together would be, I don’t see it being possible. The bed is soaked with sweat.”

Taemin cuddled a little closer to him, a quiet plea for attention. He kissed along his jaw gently.

“Why don’t you take Jimin to shower, Tae? Me and Taemin will change the sheets and get it cooled off in here, then we can switch. That way we can try to sleep together.”

Taehyung nodded. He rose, helping Jimin to his feet. He leaned over and kissed Taemin and Minho both, smiling softly before guiding Jimin out and toward the bathroom.

Taemin cuddled against Minho.

“That was unbelievable.”

“It was. It felt different, even you and me.”

Taemin nodded. He sat up, stretching, and chuckling when his back popped in a few places. “It was more emotional with all of us,” he agreed.

“How are you feeling?” Minho asked, rubbing his lower back. “Floaty, or here?”

“Bit of both. But I won’t drop.”

“Here’s where you used to dress and move us along like nothing happened,” Minho whispered.

Taemin looked back at him and smiled weakly. “I’m sorry I hurt you like that, hyung. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You already have,” Minho promised. “Let’s get the bed re-made so the boys have a cool place to lie out of the shower.”

“If we hurry, I bet we can join them.”

Minho grinned, sitting up. “That sounds like an excellent plan.”

The two worked to make the bed and join the others, catching them right before they finished in the shower. A handful more heated kisses, and a quick shower of their own, Minho and Taemin crawled into bed with Jimin and Taehyung. A tangle of arms and legs, folding and shifting to fit all four, each seemed determined to touch some part of everyone else. Night had fallen completely by the time the four settled down.

Despite his exhaustion, Minho found himself remaining awake, watching as each of his boyfriends drifted to sleep. Jimin had said earlier he was in heaven, and Minho had to agree with that assessment. There in that moment, with the light of the stars shimmering on the faces of the men sleeping in his arms, Minho had found his heaven.


End file.
